


One In a Million

by ChasedInBlack



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Fate & Destiny, Manipulative Relationship, Minor Original Character(s), Past Abuse, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:53:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 42,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25509310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChasedInBlack/pseuds/ChasedInBlack
Summary: It's been years since Mia was back in New York, and now she's plagued with dreams of a charming young man asking for help.She's been distrustful of other shadowhunters for a very long time, but now might be the first time she may actually need their help.
Relationships: Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern | Sebastian Verlac/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. The Ruby

I ran through the streets, chasing the demon I had been tracking for months if I didn’t get him now I’d lose him for good. I launched myself using my spear and spun it, slicing clear through the demon before staking down into the ground. I sighed out and looked down at the ground, my body feeling slack as I was relieved of my stress.

“Fucking finally.” I grumbled out as I let my head fall forward. I released the tension from my shoulders and sighed softly. I let out a slow breath before I got up and froze at the sight of a man standing in front of me. “Uh… hi.” I blinked at him as I put my spear on my back.

“Uh… who are you?” He raised a brow at me. I breathed in and swallowed.

“Mia.” I told him.

“Let me see your neck.” He muttered out as he slowly came over. I flinched away as he reached to tilt my head. He was cautious but continued anyway as he looked at my neck. “What institute?”

“Serbia.” I told him. He blinked as he looked at me.

“That’s pretty far away.” He sighed as he stepped back. I nodded.

“Why else would I be so relieved to take that demon down?” I admitted as I rubbed my wrist. He shrugged and nodded.

“How long?” He asked simply.

“Six months.” I sighed. He stared at me. I sighed. “Greater demon terrorized a village, killed at least twenty mundane, it was kinda unclear…” I grumbled out.

“Impressive taking it down on your own.” He admitted. I nodded and stretched.

“And you are?” I asked simply.

“Alec Lightwood.” He told me. “We have portals back to Alicante at the institute.” He smiled. “Help get you back home.” I stared off a bit at the mention of Alicante, getting flashes of old memories.

“O-ok…” I whispered out. He gave me a perplexed look before gesturing me to follow him. I followed after him, nervous energy building in my chest.

“You didn’t say your last name.” He asked simply. I looked up at him and breathed in shakily.

“I didn’t.” I said firmly. He glanced at me and I could see distrust in his eyes. I breathed in as I stepped into the New York Institute and immediately felt a dozen eyes on me.

I knew I stood out even while my glamour was up. My olive skin and vivid green eyes to my long wavy black hair. I had a body to kill for, I made sure of it over the centuries.

I slowly moved over to a monitor and immediately recognized the tech despite never using it before. I searched for a phone number and wrote it down on my hand with a pen. I could feel Alec staring at me perplexed. I stopped moving as I felt an overabundance of angel blood walk by me. I looked over and saw a red-headed girl moving to a training room. That girl had more angel blood than anyone else in the room.

“Who’s the new girl?” A blond chuckled as he looked me up and down then walked to the training area as well. He had more angel blood then most but it wasn’t as much as her.

I closed my eyes and focused on their blood, tracing it back to its origin. I exhaled shakily at seeing a chained angel begging for his life. I opened my eyes and looked back at them, seeing the bond between them from that same angel.

“You alright?” Alec asked as he cupped my shoulder. I looked back at him and breathed in shakily.

“Tired. I have a friend in town, I’ll stay with him tonight while I wait for the transfer to be processed.” I sighed as I quickly closed out of the system and headed for the door again.

“We have extra beds upstairs, you don’t have to leave.” Alec called after me. I looked back at him.

“Trust me. I do.” I said firmly. I turned back to go before a woman stood in my way. I breathed in shakily.

“That spear…” she looked at it and moved to step closer.

“It’s mine. Forged it myself.” I spat before I moved around her and out the door, quickly opening a portal and stepping through it. I looked back as it shut behind me and I breathed out shakily, scared to be discovered. I moved to an Indian restaurant and ordered some food as a peace offering to where I was going next.

* * *

**_“Mom… you recognized that spear?” Alec asked as she walked over. She hummed softly and stared at the door the girl had left through._ **

**_“I did indeed.” She said simply. “Who was that girl?”_ **

**_“She said her name was Mia.” Alec told her. “How do you know the spear?”_ **

**_“It’s an old Lightwood artifact. From the early days of the New York institute.” She told him. Alec then followed her gaze. “Last I had thought, it was in Alicante under heavy guard.”_ **

**_“Why…?”_ **

**_“It belonged to a girl… who murdered three shadowhunters in cold blood back in the early 1800’s.” She explained. “It’s tainted with angel blood and warlock magic that could even burn our skin.”_ **

**_“What happened to the girl…?”_ **

**_“Imprisoned and lost to the ages.” She smiled at him. “A history our family has chosen to forget.” She gently patted his arm before moving off to do some work. He looked to the monitor and something sunk into the pit of his stomach. It was a bad feeling. He opened the log of what she had searched for before he saw Magnus’s phone number. He then looked at the security footage and saw her go through a portal._ **

**_“Jace… mind joining me for a little errand?” Alec called back to him. Jace looked at him confused before coming over._ **

**_“What’s up?” Jace asked simply._ **

**_“Have an off feeling about that girl who just showed up.” He stated simply. Jace raised a brow at him. “I think she’s going to see Magnus.”_ **

**_“What’s so bad about that?” He asked simply._ **

**_“I checked her for a circle mark… but what if she was concealing it?” He asked simply. Jace took a deep breath before nodding._ **

**_“Let’s go check it out then.” Jace grabbed his weapons and they moved out._ **

* * *

I held the bags of food and swallowed hard as I stared at the door, nervous. It had been so long since I’d seen him last. I exhaled shakily before I knocked on the door. I waited patiently before the door opened and I was met with his striking cat eyes.

“Hi… dad.” I smiled at him. I couldn’t get myself to move but I was immediately enveloped in his arms. I leaned into him and smiled, closing my eyes. He quickly brought me inside and shut the door behind me, not a single word spoken as he took the food to the kitchen and sat me on the couch. I set my spear on the table gently and stared at it.

Time was flying around me and I couldn’t help the tired buzz in my head. I only snapped out of it when he was kneeling in front of me and he made me look at him.

“Where have you been?” He asked worriedly. I looked at him and breathed in.

“Imprisoned in Alicante.” I whispered out, my voice was shaky and broken. His eyes widened in shock as he gently stroked my cheeks. “I missed you papa…” I whimpered out before I let my head fall into his shoulder. He held me tightly and sighed. He gently stroked my hair and let me have this moment.

“I missed you too dumpling.” He whispered out, kissing my temple gently. I choked up and slowly wrapped my arms around him, gripping his back tightly as I started to cry. My glamour fell and I felt so much lighter.

I didn’t even register the door opening as I held onto him, only whimpering when he pulled back and stood between me and the people at the door.

I looked up, my vivid golden cat eyes peering at Alec and a few other shadowhunters standing there prepared for a fight. I squeaked and moved to run but Magnus gently stopped me by grabbing my wrist.

“Well, she’s not a circle member.” The blond sighed as he looked at Alec who was confused and staring now.

“Who are you really?” Alec asked simply. I sniffed and moved to talk but Magnus stopped me.

“My daughter.” He told them. “Why are you here looking for her?”

“Maryse recognized her spear.” The blond sighed as he gestured to it on the table. I choked up and dropped my head, covering my face in embarrassment. “We were worried she was an escaped circle member who stole the spear to come to kill you.”

“I didn’t steal anything!” I barked out, shaking. “It’s my spear, I made it…” I sniffed as I curled up into a ball.

“If it’s your spear, it means you killed three shadowhunters two hundred years ago.” Alec accused. I couldn’t hold back the sob that broke through my chest and I curled in on myself.

“I didn’t murder them…” I choked out. “They attacked me. One of them was my parabatai… another was my fiancé…” I choked out. “I wouldn’t dare hurt them… I couldn’t…” I choked out. “They turned on me…” I squeaked out, my body shaking.

“Why…?” The red-headed girl asked gently as she slowly came over.

“They found out what I was…” I cracked out as I looked up at her, reaching out for the affection I could feel coming from her. She wrapped her arms around me and held me tightly. I breathed out shakily and soaked in the comfort of her arms.

“It’s… a Lightwood artifact… that you made…” Alec muttered out as he stared at me. “Are you… related to us?” He asked simply. I sniffed and nuzzled into the wonderful smelling red hair.

“Yes. She is.” Magnus said simply. “Your very distant cousin.” He explained. Alec just stared between us, unsure how to process it.

“Wait… aren’t warlocks infertile?” The blond asked.

“They’re supposed to be.” Magnus admitted. “She’s the only known child of one… that one being me.” He coughed out awkwardly. “That being said she’s also my only child.” He admitted. “Something in the universe wanted her to exist.”

I looked up at them all as I shook in the red head’s arms, still clinging to her. “That’s impossible. She can’t exist.” The blond refuted.

“Yet there she sits.” Magnus sighed. “With shadowhunter Marks and warlock cat eyes.” He smiled at me. “Refute it all you want, doesn’t make her existence any less true.”

“What’s your full name?” The other girl smiled as she came over and sat next to me.

“Mia Maria Antoinette Lightwood-Bane.” I sniffed out, looking at her. She blinked at the length but smiled anyway.

“It’s beautiful. I’m Isabelle.”

“It’s long.” Magnus grumbled. “Shadowhunters and their long names… I just don’t understand it.” He sighed.

“Why are you complaining? Didn’t you help name her?” The blond asked.

“No. I didn’t.” He stated simply. “I didn’t meet her until she was 14… the day the Accords were signed.” He sighed. “I didn’t even know she existed until I saw her standing there with the newest brood of shadowhunters and her eyes flashed to my cat eyes.” He went on dramatically.

I breathed in shakily as I jumped away to the kitchen. It was a trait I alone held, along with a few other peculiarities. I made a plate of food and sniffed as I stared at it.

“How… how did you do that?” Alec stared at me. I looked up at him and breathed out shakily.

“Having equal parts of angel, demon, and mundane blood grants me a few tricks neither of parents could do.” I explained as I took a bite of my food. “I’m not just fast…” I whispered out before jumping again with my bowl to behind him. “I can move instantaneously.” I jumped again back to the couch and looked at them. “And I can smell how much angel blood all of you have—“

“Mia.” My father growled at me. I looked at him and saw how he wanted me to drop that. I shrugged as I ate, relaxing a bit.

“So you can do that but it took you six months to track down a greater demon?” Alec asked simply. I looked at him.

“You were hunting a greater demon?” Magnus asked shocked as he looked at me. I looked up at him.

“Ok, I may have lied about how long it took me to find him but… it’s still a feat whether I have gifts or not.” I stated simply.

“How long then?” Alec sighed, crossing his arms at me.

“Six weeks…” I whispered sheepishly. The room went dead silent.

“Is… is that a lot?” The redhead asked gently.

“That’s… a record for doing it alone.” Isabelle told her as she stared at me. I looked down at my food and breathed in shakily as I ate.

“Papa… why is she wearing my ruby…?” I asked softly. Everyone immediately looked to Isabelle.

“I gave it to her.” He told me gently, looking at me perplexed. I looked at it and breathed in.

“It got reseated… I like it.” I smiled at her.

“So the ruby is yours but the necklace isn’t?” Isabelle asked. I nodded as I ate. “Where did you get the ruby?”

“Grandpa.” I nodded. Everyone stared and Magnus was absolutely terrified and embarrassed.

“Your mother’s father… or…”

“My father gave it to her.” Magnus sighed. I nodded and looked at the ruby, relaxed. I blinked in confusion at the engraving on the back.

“Amor…?” I raised a brow at my dad. “Who did _you_ give it to?” He rubbed the back of his head. “Papa… quien usó mi rubí?” I glared at him.

“Camille Belcourt.” He sighed out.

“Quién diablos es él?” I growled.

“She was an old girlfriend…” he sighed.

“And you gave her _my_ ruby?” I barked at him. He sighed.

“You’d been gone for thirty years.” He muttered out.

“So you gave away the only thing you had of mine?!” I blinked at him shocked. “To some fling, you knew wouldn’t last?” He sighed.

“My father gave you that ruby. I didn’t even want him in your life let alone giving you things from his realm.” He sighed out.

“I enchanted that ruby myself. It was my greatest accomplishment and you gave it to a puta!” I spat at him. Isabelle stifled a laugh. I got up as I set my food down. I paused and felt the ruby show me memories. I breathed out shakily. “She’s a vampire?!” I screamed out, glaring death at my father. He blinked at me. 

“How did you…?”

“The ruby doesn’t lie to me.” I growled. “Maldito pedazo de mierda caliente…”

“It spoke to you?” He asked shocked. I nodded. “How?” He exasperated.

“It remembers me.” I whispered out. He blinked at me. He was going to ask but he decided just to abandon the questioning and go to the kitchen, shaking his head.

“Are we not going to talk about how she just cussed her own father out?” Isabelle kept trying not to laugh.

“I’m trying to get past the talking ruby part…” the blond muttered out. “Plus I don’t speak Spanish.”

“Didn’t have to know what she was saying to know she was cussing him out.” The redhead breathed out, looking away.

“Oh if you’re impressed by her Spanish, you should see her Cantonese.” Magnus sighed. “She can be very… colorful… with her words.” He smiled. I growled at him as he took a bite of his food. “Awe you still remember my favorite.” He smiled at me. I grumbled and looked down. “She gets her tongue from her mother… and her affinity for forging.”

“Not like mama raised me herself.” I muttered out as I moved out to the balcony and stared off.

* * *

“ ** _Her mother died… shortly after she was born.” Magnus sighed as he let her have her temper tantrum. He shut the balcony door to give her space. “An unfortunate side effect to what I seem to have done.” He sighed. “Did you really just come to find a circle member or were you worried about me?” Magnus smiled at Alec. He just stared and exhaled shakily._**

**_“How long has it been since you saw her…?” Jace asked gently._ **

**_“Not since her incident with the Clave.” He sighed. “So… almost as long as the Accords have been in place.”_ **

**_“Do you know how things went wrong?” Jace sighed. He was watching her on the balcony, seeing her taking slow deep breaths._ **

**_“She stopped aging… when she was twenty.” He sighed. “Then… she got the ruby.” He gestured to it. “Wrapped up all pretty in a nice little box.” He sighed as he sat down. “I guess her fiancé found the note attached to it. A gift from her grandfather… Asmodeus.” He sighed._ **

**_“They found out she wasn’t a pure shadowhunter.” Alec sighed. Magnus nodded. “Even with the accords in place, it’s still a taboo to have demon blood.” Magnus nodded. “Even though some do exist… they’re outcasts.”_ **

**_“Exactly.” Magnus nodded. “At that time… they were usually purged from society, slaughtered in cold blood.” He looked back at her and could see the gentle shake showing she was crying again. “It wasn’t illegal under the accords.”_ **

**_“They didn’t expect her to fight back… or to win.” Alec sighed as he glanced at her. Magnus nodded._ **

**_“They had no idea what she was either…” Magnus sighed as he watched her. “The only one of her kind…” he rubbed his fingers over his jaw slowly. “No wonder my father attached to her like a leech. He’d give her the world if she asked.” He sighed. “She could do no wrong in his eyes.”_ **

**_“So she’s favored by your father…?” Alec asked simply. Magnus nodded._ **

**_“There are very few warlocks from him. Pretty sure I’m the only one still alive.” He sighed. “So the fact he has a granddaughter… made him very happy.” He sighed. “Being the source of the first shadowhunter warlock hybrid… he was thrilled.” He sighed. “Just before she was attacked… He uh… took her.”_ **

**_“Took her?” Alec asked concerned._ **

**_“To Edom.” Magnus nodded. “For a few months before I broke her out.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “I wouldn’t be surprised if she was taken a few more times once she got out of the prison in Alicante.” He sighed as he looked at her back. “She’s very powerful. She can get out of Edom on her own.” He grumbled. “Hell, it’s a feat that she got out of Alicante without being caught.” He smiled at them._ **

* * *

I squeezed my eyes shut as I heard that boy screaming again. It had been years since I heard it. I shook as I let my head fall. “Stop please…” I whimpered out. “I can’t help you…” I whispered out. “I can’t get to Lilith’s domain. Just please stop…” I whimpered. The cries slowly subsided and tears fell down my cheeks. “I wish… I wish I could help…” I sighed out as I leaned on the railing, staring out at the city.

I had dreams when I was in Edom last time, about two years ago. They kept popping up the past few weeks again. The dreams were of a beautiful red-headed boy with eyes of black. He would be whispering sweet nothings and holding me close. I could always feel his hands on my waist afterward and his lips brushing against mine when I woke up. Always before I woke up he’d whisper, _save me_.

I always woke up crying, knowing I couldn’t do anything for him. I wished I could. I wished I could save someone. Anyone. Maybe one day I could save him.

I heard a small sound and I looked over, seeing a gleaming emerald sitting there in the moonlight. I slowly reached over and picked it up, looking at it. I could feel Asmodeus’s magic lingering on it. I nodded slowly as I held it. I breathed out shakily and lowered my head, a silent tear falling.

“Thank you…” I whispered out. I looked back in on my father and the shadowhunters who were now settled and having dinner with him. I looked between Alec and him, seeing their bond. I swallowed hard and looked down. “I’m sorry papa…” I whispered before I jumped away, my spear following me.

I looked up at the graveyard in Alicante. I slowly moved through it. The air was quiet and the moon shone down bright on the mist floating in it. I came to a stop at the broken tombstone of my mother.

I breathed out shakily and knelt down. I sat there, gently playing with the emerald. “Did I disappoint you mama…?” I whispered out. “Was I everything you hoped I would be?” I breathed in shakily as I sat there. I reached out with my empty hand and fixed her gravestone with my magic, a tear falling down my cheek. I gently ran my fingers over her name and I sniffed. “Or was I just another disappointment…?” I lowered my head, my hair falling forward as I cried.

After some time I slowly got to my feet and sniffed. I looked back to the entrance of the graveyard and saw a figure standing there, watching me. I breathed out shakily as I stayed where I was. The figure disappeared with a blink of an eye.

I looked at the emerald again and ran my thumb over its surface. I held out my hand and breathed out shakily as I focused my magic on it. Adamas wrapped around it and turned it into a beautiful bracelet, wrapping around my wrist and laced up my arm.

“Guide me to what I desire.” I whispered into it before it glowed brightly. It flashed a bright green in the graveyard. I looked it over and breathed in deeply as the enchantment took hold. I breathed in deeply before a spark of green light danced in front of me, running off into the woods. I slowly got moving through the woods, following the flickering green light.


	2. The Emerald

I looked up at the charred cabin remains in a clearing. The green light moved inside it and I lost sight of it. I swallowed hard as I moved that way slowly. I was cautious, unsure of what was happening. I pulled out my spear just in case. I slipped inside the charred house and looked around, breathing shakily.

I saw the faint glow of the green light again and I moved to it. I spotted it before it exploded itself into a charred fragment of paper. The paper brought itself back to life as the magic touched it. I looked around before I crouched down and picked it up gently. I turned it over and saw it was a sketch of a young boy, barely two. I gently stroked my fingers over his face and breathed in shakily.

I didn’t understand why the emerald had taken me here. Why was it showing me this picture…? I stroked over it and sighed. I looked at a corner and saw the insignia of the Fairchild family. I ran my fingers over it slowly and looked up at the sky, shaking my head.

“You’re toying with me…” I whispered out. “Fate is being cruel.” I growled out, my voice breaking as I held back tears. I stood up with the picture and looked around. I ran my hand over the charred wood and my glamour took to recreating its image before the fire.

I paused in my tracks as I recognized the building immediately when it was almost done. My mind suddenly became overwhelmed with memories.

* * *

_“Mother… this is Mia… the girl I’ve asked to marry me.” Laurence smiled at his parents as he introduced me. I smiled and offered my hand to them. His mother happily shook my hand with a smile while his father scrutinized me. “She’s from the Lightwood family.”_

_“Oh, it’s a pleasure to meet you Mia.” She smiled at me. “Please do sit! Would you like some tea?” She asked softly as she guided us to the seating room in their family house._

_“I would love some.” I smiled at them. I couldn’t mess this up, not for Laurence. I sat down and smiled up at his parents. Laurence Fairchild’s parents._

_“So tell us about your family my dear.” His mother smiled as she poured tea for us all. My fiancé sat next to me and gently hand his hand on my knee. “Who are your parents? I didn’t realize the Lightwood family had anyone your age.” I breathed in shakily and kept my smile on my face._

_“I don’t know who my father is… my mother said she met him while out on a mission in Asia. A shadowhunter she fell in love with who tragically died in that same mission.” I explained. “My mother was Annabelle Lightwood.” I told her._

_“Oh, you poor child…” her smile faded. She put on a good show I’d give her that. But I knew she didn’t actually care. “I was raised by my grandparents.” I told her. She nodded and smiled. Laurence gently squeezed my leg in appreciation for my performance. I gently picked up my tea and sipped it. “Oh that necklace is beautiful, where did you get it?” She smiled at me. I looked down at the ruby on my neck and I gently touched it._

_“I was gifted it by a warlock who said he knew my father… said it had been his.” I smiled at her. She blinked in shock._

_“That foul creature stole it from him I’m sure. I’m glad it’s back in the right hands then.” She smiled at me. I did my best not to react to that, feeling that pain in my chest of the hatred for downworlders._

* * *

I breathed out shakily as the memory faded away. The lie I had lived… all for a man who never loved me. Who asked for my hand in marriage as a political alliance. Who manipulated my affection for him to pull at the strings of Alicante.

I let the glamour fall before I heard a clammer behind me. I spun around with my spear and kept on guard. I slowly moved towards the sound and breathed in shakily. I moved to swing my spear before seeing a shadowhunter standing there looking at me with his hands raised. I stopped in my tracks and looked at him, scared but hesitant.

“What are you doing here?” He asked gently. I swallowed hard. Why did he have to look like him… why? That beautiful soft brown hair and stunning honey eyes. I started to tear up again. “Are you ok?” He asked gently as he slowly came closer, his hands still raised when he saw me still on the defensive.

“Who are you?” I whimpered out, taking a step back from him.

“Elijah Penhallow.” He offered me a gentle smile.

“What are you doing here?” I whimpered as I kept backing away, keeping my spear between us.

“I followed a green light.” He told me. I looked at my bracelet before looking back up at him. “Your bracelet… did it do that?” He asked gently with a smile. I nodded slowly and sniffed. “I saw the flash at the cemetery. I went to go check on it then followed a green light here.” He slowly took another step before looking at the spear. “You’re from the Lightwood family? Right?” He smiled at me. I looked at my spear before looking back at him scared. “What’s your name?” He asked gently.

“Mia…” I whispered out, still scared. He smiled at me.

“Mia… can we put down the spear? We’re friends here.” He told me. I sniffed as I looked at him, still holding my spear up. I was scared of the man who stood before me not because he was a stranger, but because he looked just like Laurence. “Please?” He asked softly. I felt that tear in my chest and I lowered it, still afraid. He breathed a sigh of relief and smiled at me. “What did the green light bring you here for?” He asked gently.

I slowly showed him the restored sketch and he blinked in confusion. “I don’t understand why either.” I breathed out shakily. He nodded slowly.

“What is it enchanted to do?” He asked softly as he carefully took another step closer. I eyed him cautiously.

“Show me to what I desire…” I sighed. He nodded slowly.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.” I grumbled. “Maybe I fucked up this one too…” I looked down at the ground and sighed.

“I seriously doubt that.” He chuckled softly, finally breaking the distance between us. I looked up at him and breathed in. “You look tired… you can stay with my family tonight.” He offered his hand to me. I looked at it then to him.

“Your family…? Your wife won’t mind?” I asked softly. He chuckled softly.

“I don’t have one, so I’m sure she won’t.” He chuckled at me. I looked up at him and breathed in deeply. I slowly reached out and took his hand. It felt so warm and comforting. I dreaded when that warmth would turn to violence. He smiled as he gently guided me out of the burnt building and through the night away from where the green light had led me.

* * *

**_“I’m sorry, we can’t find her. We can’t track her.” Alec gently comforted Magnus as he paced the room. “Do you have any idea where she could have gone?”_ **

**_“None. I haven’t seen her since the early 1800s, she’s changed a lot since then.” Magnus sighed. Alec sighed and nodded._ **

**_“We’ll keep an ear out for anything. I’m sorry we caused this.” Alec sighed._ **

**_“No… it’s really not you…” he admitted. “Yea she may not trust shadowhunters much anymore, but she’s mad at me.” He explained. “I’ve also never seen her this upset before either.” He moved over to the drink cart and stared at it. “Her time in prison and in Edom… it really took a toll on her.” Alec nodded slowly at that and looked down._ **

**_“If there’s anything we can do Magnus, just let me know.” Alec said softly as he cupped his shoulder gently. Magnus sighed and nodded as he cupped his hand gently._ **

**_“Stay with me tonight…?” He whispered out. “Until she comes back… please?” Alec sighed before slowly nodding._ **

* * *

I looked around the manor, breathing in shakily as he snuck me upstairs and away from the people in the living room. I was honestly confused by that but didn’t complain. He gently pulled me into a side room and shut the door behind us. I looked around before looking back at him.

“Why the secrecy…?” I asked softly. He chuckled.

“Get in trouble for sneaking another girl into the house? Not a chance.” He chuckled softly as he moved me to sit down. I blinked at that. He chuckled as he grabbed something from a wardrobe before bringing it over to me. I looked at it before blinking at the dress. “Got better ideas anyway.” He chuckled. I blinked as he gently set my spear on the bed before he moved off to a bathroom, pulling off his shirt as he went. I blinked in shock as I held the dress close. “Get dressed.” He chuckled back at me. I looked down at the dress then looked to the door we came in through.

I slowly got up and moved to a dressing screen, changing behind it into the dress he’d given me. I smoothed it over my body and blushed at how form fitting it was and how much it showed off of my body. I shifted in it nervously before pulling my hair loosely over my shoulder. I slowly stepped out and walked to a mirror, looking at myself.

It was a gorgeous dress that was skin-tight black with sections of fishnet striping over my body revealing the skin underneath. It came down to mid-thigh. I bit my lip and looked at myself.

“Damn…”

I quickly turned around and looked at him, he was halfway through buttoning up a black shirt and his pants were open but on his hips. I turned and looked away, blushing madly. He chuckled softly as he came over, finishing with his pants as he moved. He gently cupped my waist from behind and looked at me in the mirror.

“You’ll fit in just fine.” He chuckled softly as he gently swayed me. I looked at him in return in the mirror and my heart was pounding in my head. “No one will suspect a thing.” He whispered in my ear before he moved off and grabbed something from the wardrobe again before coming back over. “Here you are, my lady.” He chuckled at me as he set them on the floor for me. I looked down and saw beautiful tall heels.

“What’s with the dress up?” I asked nervously.

“My aunt and uncle are throwing a party downstairs.” He explained. “I blend you in with the crowd, no one will care if you happen to crash in my room tonight.” He explained. I blinked at that and accepted his help as I got into the shoes. He gently cupped my waist as I wobbled and he chuckled softly. “Absolutely stunning. Can you walk?” He chuckled at me.

“It’s been a minute since I’ve been in heels this tall.” I admitted. He gently took my hand and started moving away, forcing me to walk with him. I quickly adapted and relaxed into walking.

“There ya go.” He chuckled softly before twirling me. I squeaked as I spun before I fell back into his waiting arms. I blushed and looked up at him.

“Are you always this friendly with women you found in the forest?” I asked softly, my heart racing.

“Uh… no. You’re the first woman I’ve found in the forest.” He laughed softly as he stood me upright again. I looked at him as he gently let me go and finished buttoning his shirt. He stepped behind me and pulled up my hair into a loose bun, a few strands falling into my face. “Shall we?” He chuckled softly as he moved for the door. I blinked at that.

“You barely know me… and you’re doing all of this?” I asked nervously. He looked at me and chuckled.

“Magic doesn’t lie.” He gestured to my bracelet. “Even when it’s an unexpected outcome.” He smiled. I blinked at that and looked at my bracelet before back at him. “Plus you feel… right?” He seemed confused by the wording but smiled anyway. My heart fluttered before I moved and gently took his waiting arm. He chuckled and walked me out and down to the party. “Who gave you the bracelet?” He asked simply.

“I made it.” I admitted. He looked at me and smiled.

“Didn’t realize you were with the iron sisters.” He chuckled at me.

“I… I’m not.” I stated simply. He breathed in and looked at me before walking me slowly down the stairs.

“Second question then… How old are you?” He teased with a smile. I blushed at that. “And who did your tattoos because they’re identical to runes.”

“What?” I squeaked at him, perplexed.

“If you made it and enchanted it yourself, you’re a warlock, right?” He chuckled at me. I blinked at that, shocked by his quick analysis.

“Uh…” I choked out as he walked me towards the party. “These are real runes.” I stuttered out. “I’m a shadowhunter.” I told him. He looked at me perplexed but smiled.

“Oh are you half seelie then?” He smiled. I blinked at how nonchalant he was being in front of all these people. “Not very common but still prevalent.”

“Uh… no…?” I squeaked out as he swept me up into a dance quite quickly.

“Hmm, you have me intrigued then. What are you?” He smiled as he danced with me. I was so caught off guard as we moved, the whole situation overwhelming. Such a familiar face, dancing with me even though he knew I wasn’t a pure shadowhunter, surrounded by other shadowhunters.

“I’m the only child to be born from a warlock.” I squeaked out. He peeked up instantly and grinned.

“Well. That’s amazing and even rarer. Please do tell me more. This is fascinating.” He chuckled at me as he kept dancing. I stared at him, absolutely shocked.

“I am so confused.” I admitted sheepishly.

“Why hide it?” He smiled. I looked at him and swallowed hard. He carefully pulled me closer until our chests were flush to each other.

“Because when I was your age I was nearly killed for being what I am?” I suggest. He hummed in response.

“Times are changing.” He smiled at me. “Trust me?” He asked simply. I blinked in confusion before he dipped me. He chuckled softly as he looked down at me. There was no malice in his eyes or anger or fear. Just pure fascination. He slowly pulled us upright and he looked into my eyes. “Shadowhunters have changed… we don’t kill people for having mixed heritage anymore.” He explained. “It’s still not ideal circumstances yet, but you don’t have to be afraid.” He told me. I couldn’t help but tear up at him saying that. “Everything is going to be alright. You can breathe again.” He chuckled as he gently pulled my head to rest on his shoulder as the music slowed down.

“Thank you…” I whispered out. He chuckled and gently rubbed my back.

“Who was your warlock parent?” He asked softly.

“My father. Magnus Bane.” I smiled as I swayed with him. He smiled and rubbed my back gently.

“High Warlock of Brooklyn.” He nodded. “Couldn’t really ask for a better warlock to be descended from.” He chuckled as he moved us. “Your mother?”

“Died two hundred years ago. Annabelle Lightwood.” I sighed. He hummed softly.

“The cemetery.” He nodded. “Well, that makes sense then.” I breathed in shakily as I danced with him. “Hate to be that guy, but you are not like the other warlocks I know.” He chuckled softly. I blushed at that.

“Well, I was imprisoned here in Alicante for a hundred years…” I sighed out. He blinked at that before chuckling.

“Let me guess, self-defense in the wrong time?” He chuckled softly. I looked at him, breathing in. He nodded slowly before kissing my cheek. I blushed at that and leaned into it before smiling softly.

“You confuse me…” I whispered out, giggling softly. He chuckled as he held me close.

“Oh? Why’s that?” He chuckled softly. I gently nuzzled into him and breathed out shakily.

“You look just like him…” I sighed softly. He took a deep breath as his grip tightened on me.

“I hope you mean a past lover and not your father.” He chuckled softly. I giggled at that and looked up at him.

“I’ve only had one before.”

“Then you certainly are unlike any warlock I’ve met.” He chuckled at me. I smiled and laid my head back on his shoulder and closed my eyes. “I hope it’s a good thing…?” He asked softly. I breathed in.

“This time… I hope so.” I sighed out. He nodded as he gently spun me. I started to relax more into the dance, not feeling as worried about being found out.

“I hope so too.” He whispered into my ear, smiling. I breathed in and relaxed. I glanced over his shoulder and saw a blond boy watching us intently. I closed my eyes again as we gently swayed back and forth.

“Do not let my past cloud your mind.” I whispered to him. He chuckled softly.

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” He smiled. I smiled back as I relaxed entirely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't get attached to Elijah if you value your heart...


	3. The Sapphire

I hummed softly at the light pouring in the window. I slowly rolled to the side, looking over and seeing Elijah there asleep, his arm draped over my waist. I smiled at our lack of clothing and his affection towards me still. I slid over before I gently kissed him. He smiled a little before rolling over to the side, curling back up to sleep.

I slowly got out of bed and found some paper and a pen. I wrote out a letter to my father, telling him I was ok and I was safe in Alicante. I looked at it before I burned it with magic, sending it off. I breathed out shakily and looked at my bracelet, gently touching it.

I startled when there was a knock at the door. I looked around before I quickly pulled a blanket around me as the door opened regardless of a reply.

Elijah woke up at the door opening. He looked over and grumbled at how bright it was. He glanced over at me and chuckled at the state I was in. “Would be nice to have some privacy don’t you agree?” He asked the intruder.

“And let my mom find you in bed with a strange woman?” The girl laughed softly.

“She’s only a little strange.” He chuckled at her as he stretched. I looked down at that and swallowed hard. “But I’m the best way.” He sighed as he got up and came over to me, gently kissing my cheek from behind.

“Jeez moving a little quick?” The girl sighed as she sat on the bed. I breathed in as he gently played with my hair.

“Why not?” He chuckled out as he looked at her. “Jia’s always telling me to settle down anyway.” He laughed as he gently stroked my skin.

“But with some random woman, you met last night?” She scoffed.

“You realize she _can_ hear you right?” He pointed out.

“Will you please put on some pants?” She grumbled out.

“Hmmm… no. It’s my room.” He chuckled at her. She sighed. “Mia, this is my cousin, Aline.” He chuckled softly. I looked over and waved. “Unfortunately her family seems to have a stick up their butt despite my uncle being the rebel he is.” He chuckled at me.

“Haha very funny.” Aline mocked with a smile. “It’s a pleasure to meet you Mia.” I smiled at the friendly welcome. “Where did he find you?”

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.” Elijah chuckled. “Fairchild Manor.” He told her. She just blinked in confusion.

“That’s been burnt down for years… why were you there?” She blinked at him. He shrugged and kept playing with my hair. “Ok… Why were you there Mia…?” She asked shocked.

“I honestly have no idea why it sent me there.” I admitted. “My bracelet’s enchanted to guide me to what I desire.” I explained. She nodded. “Not sure why it sent me there.” I rubbed the back of my head, the blanket slipping a little. Elijah’s eyes immediately were on me and he chuckled softly.

“Why are you out of bed anyway?” He teased gently. I looked up at him and blushed.

“Had to send a fire letter to my dad, let him know I’m ok.” I explained. He nodded slowly. “I kinda ran off last night.”

“Ahh. Makes sense.” He shrugged as he brushed back my hair gently. I looked up at him, breathing in shakily. It felt too good to be true. “I’m heading to the London Institute, care to join me?” He smiled down at me. I giggled softly and smiled back.

“I’m not affiliated with any institute so sure.” I giggled softly.

“Elijah, who is she?” Aline asked simply. He pried his eyes away from mine and looked at her.

“Mia Lightwood. A warlock shadowhunter.” He chuckled softly. “And my new girlfriend, so…” he shrugged. I blushed at those words and quickly looked away. “None of your business…?” He shrugged.

“A war—… that’s impossible.” She blinked at me.

“Yet here she sits.” He chuckled softly. “Her father is the High Warlock of Brooklyn .” He smiled. “Ahh, we should go there to calm his nerves first.” He mused. I looked up at him. “Is two hundred still a dependent for warlocks?” He asked simply. I broke into laughter at that and leaned into him.

“No.” I giggled out. “We go by mundane rules of personal independence.” I smiled up at him.

“Hmm… still, should probably let him feel comfortable about the situation.” He shrugged. I nodded slowly. “I’m sure Jia wouldn’t mind that quick trip.” He shrugged. I rubbed the back of my neck, nervously. “Besides we should probably introduce you back into Alicante…” he grumbled out. I started to pale and my heart started to race. “Relax, we’ll take that part slow.” He chuckled at me. I leaned into him and relaxed. “Ahh! There’s my other cousin.” He chuckled softly. I looked over and saw the blond boy from last night standing in the doorway with a smile.

“Have a lot of cousins…?” I squeaked out.

“Only two.” He chuckled at me. I breathed in shakily and nodded. “Sebastian, this is Mia, my new girlfriend.”

“Isn’t she the third this month…?” Sebastian teased from the door with a smile. Elijah sighed and squeezed my shoulder gently when he saw me deflate. “You move too fast, you scare them away.”

“Mia’s… different.” He sighed softly as he looked at me. I looked up at him and breathed in. “It’s like we were meant to be.”

“You said that about Jasmine last winter.” Sebastian laughed.

“No… this is… different.” He said softly as he looked into my eyes. Both of his cousins were looking at us quietly now. “I feel like I’ve known her for a lifetime already.” He smiled. I blushed at that and looked into his eyes. “If it wasn’t for having actually known her just for a day, I would marry her today…” he whispered out as he stroked my cheek.

“Ok who are you and what have you done with the real Elijah?” Aline laughed. I smiled at her comfort.

“I have no idea… but not going to go back.” Elijah chuckled softly before he leaned down and kissed me. I returned it and relaxed into him.

“Well can’t really complain when you’re happy mate.” Sebastian chuckled softly. “Fate often is funny like that.” I slowly pulled back and looked down, blushing a bit.

“Give us some space?” Elijah asked gently. His cousins left promptly and shut the door behind them. I looked up at him as he gently pushed the blanket off of me. “Let’s get dressed… presentable… then we go to The New York Institute, let your father know you’re ok… then we go together to London.” He smiled at me. I smiled up at him. “You get reintegrated into the Shadowhunter world… and eventually… maybe this feeling will lead to something more.” He smiled at me as he gently ran his fingers over one of my runes on my chest.

“That’s the plan?” I asked softly as I relaxed into his touch. He chuckled softly and nodded.

“I don’t recognize some of these runes…” he told me. “Must have been outlawed by the silent brothers since you were last part of the army.” He said simply.

“Which ones…?” I asked softly. He chuckled and stood me up before walking me back to the bed, laying me back on it. He traced his finger over a rune on my hip.

“This one… it’s not in the grey book anymore. But I know what it means.” He told me as he sat next to me. I relaxed there as he traced over it. “When did you write it?” He asked softly.

“After I got out of prison…” I whispered out. He nodded and kept tracing it. “I was in a low point… and I needed a reason to keep going.” I admitted. He nodded.

“So self love?” He chuckled. I breathed in and nodded slowly. “Good choice.” He chuckled. He pushed back my hair and traced over one behind my ear. “This one…?” He asked softly.

“Agony…” I whispered out. He looked at me perplexed. “It was used on me in prison as punishment.” I exhaled shakily. “It’s only ever used by guards.” I sighed. He nodded slowly and kissed over it gently. I closed my eyes and shivered.

“I’ll remember that.” He chuckled softly. I relaxed as he teased his fingers over my skin slowly. He kissed over my neck gently. “I like this one.” He chuckled softly as he cupped a mark just under my breast. “Means we can have lots of fun together.” He whispered into my ear. I giggled softly and looked at him.

“I wouldn’t put it past you after last night.” I giggled out. He chuckled and nipped my ear gently.

“Mmm, last night was fun.” He chuckled softly. “When did you have it put on you?”

“After I got engaged…” I sighed out. He slowly pulled back and looked at me.

“Oh am I actually the mistress this time?” He gasped out. I giggled at that and looked up at him.

“I mean he’s been dead for about a hundred and seventy-five years.” I shrugged. He chuckled at that.

“Is he the one I look like…?” He asked softly. I nodded slowly and looked into his eyes. “Then it is fate.” He chuckled at me before he kissed me deeply. I kept it and breathed him in. ”Mm… I think I want to make us late.” He chuckled out as his lips slowly began trailing down my body. I giggled and relaxed on the bed, letting him.

I rubbed my arm nervously as I stepped out of the portal from Alicante, looking at the New York Institute again. It was only yesterday I was here but that seemed like forever ago now. Elijah is unbecoming my back gently as he stood next to me.

“Now come on… where’s that girl who was screaming for me this morning?” He teased gently. I blushed and gently smacked his chest with a glare. He chuckled and walked me inside. “I’m looking for the leader?” He asked gently as he moved with me.

“I’m right here…” Alec sighed as he came over. “Mia.” He blinked at me and the shadowhunter keeping me close. “Magnus got your letter… we were still worried.” He explained.

“Yea… about that.” I whispered out, blushing. Elijah raised a brow at me. “This is Elijah.” I smiled. “My… boyfriend.” I squeaked out, the word foreign on my tongue. “Right…?” I looked at Elijah.

“Yes.” He chuckled. “That is the right word.” He rubbed my back gently.

“Uh…” Alec just stared at me, unsure of what to do.

“Just get my dad here.” I squeaked out. Alec slowly nodded before moving off.

“Who was that?” Elijah chuckled softly.

“My dad’s… boyfriend.” I whispered out. He snorted and nodded.

“Ok did not see that coming but that’s cool.” He nodded as he relaxed next to me. I looked at him, still just in shock at him. “What?” He chuckled.

“You’re just… so not like him.” I smiled up at him. He smiled back.

“That’s a good thing?” He asked nervously. I nodded and smiled. Alec came back over and breathed in shakily.

“He’s gonna portal over.” He told me. I nodded and swallowed hard. I breathed in shakily and nodded. “Uh… when did this happen?”

“Last night.” I squeaked out. He stared at me, unsure of how to process that. He shook his head and walked to the entryway. I swallowed hard.

“How long has he known about you?”

“A little longer than you.” I admitted. He blinked at that and chuckled.

“And already acting like a dad, how funny.” He chuckled at me. I nodded slowly before Magnus came running over, leaving Alec to walk behind him. I squeaked as he hugged me tightly, shaking.

“I was so worried, are you ok?” He asked softly. I looked up at him, breathing in shakily.

“I’m… I’m ok.” I whispered out. He pulled back and looked me over before hesitating at the hickeys on my neck. His eyes immediately found Elijah and he had to take a step back in shock. “He looks like Laurence… doesn’t he?” I smiled at my dad.

“A very striking resemblance, yes.” Magnus choked out. “Wait… he knows?” He asked hesitantly.

“Be hard not to with my things floating around every time she orga—“ I smacked his chest as I turned bright red. Magnus blinked at him then looked at me.

“Wait. You’re already sleeping with him?” Alec asked pointedly. I looked away and sighed.

“I am an adult and I’m allowed to make my own decisions. You’re also just barely dating my dad right now, so… you don’t really get a say yet.” I rambled out.

“Fair enough.” Alec sighed. I sighed before I remembered the picture I had grabbed from the burnt house. I pulled it out of my bag and offered it to them.

“What’s this?” Magnus blinked.

“The emerald restored it and led me to it. I have no idea what it is.” I sighed. “But it’s marked as being done by a Fairchild…” I said simply.

“It’s too recent to be done by anyone like Laurence dear.” Magnus explained.

“I know… so who is this kid?” I pointed to the toddler in it.

“My son.”

“My son.” A woman said as she came over. I blinked at her, seeing the cruelty of Laurence in her eyes but also the compassion of the redheaded girl from last night.

“Wait. You’re saying this picture is of Jace?” Alec asked shocked. She sighed and looked at it.

“I thought it burnt with the rest of the manor…” she whispered out as she took it.

“It was… my emerald restored it…” I blinked at her. “Who are you?” I raised a brow at her.

“Mia, this is Jocelyn, Clary’s mom.” Alec introduced to me. I looked at him confused, wondering if I was supposed to know who that was. “She came with us last night, the redhead.”

“Oh, that’s her name.” I blinked before looking at the picture.

“Wait your emerald brought my picture back?” She asked shocked. I nodded and showed her the bracelet.

“Where did you get an emerald…?” Magnus narrowed his eyes at me. I looked at him then to the bracelet.

“It was a gift…” I whispered out. He sighed.

“You need to stop accepting gifts from him.” He growled in frustration.

“Why?” I asked flabbergasted. “They’re harmless. I always enchant them myself.” I could feel Jocelyn staring at me now.

“Mia Lightwood, I should have recognized you.” She blinked at me. I looked at her and immediately felt fear as I backed into Elijah. He wrapped his arms around me protectively. “Valentine obsessed over you.”

“Who’s Valentine…?” I squeaked out nervously.

“Wow, you’ve been living under a rock…” Alec sighed. “Why did he obsess over her? She’s kinda what he fights against.”

“Her blood is unique. What he strived to create after he lost it. The perfect balance between mundane, angelic, and demonic.” I swallowed hard and kept sinking into Elijah. “I’d hear him mumbling how Johnathan and her were destined to be together… it scared me.”

“Hate to break it to you but I’m not Johnathan and she seems pretty content with me.” Elijah pointed out as he held me. I looked back at him.

“Then explain how she happened upon a drawing of Johnathan.” Jocelyn sighed. “She didn’t even know who he was.”

“I do know the Fairchild Family though.” I whispered out. She sighed and lowered her head.

“Laurence Fairchild.” She nodded. “Murdered by his fiancée, who also killed her parabatai, and another shadowhunter.” I paled and swallowed hard, my eyes flashing to my cat eyes.

“You murdered him?” Elijah blinked.

“It was self-defense. They attacked me.” I squeaked out. “Having a child with a downworlder was strictly forbidden then… all children born from such relations were killed. It was rare that I made it to adulthood.” Jocelyn nodded.

“She has all reason to kill them. No one blames her anymore. The clave put out a postmortem pardon on her fifty years ago.” She explained. I swallowed hard. “Not that anyone even cared anymore… she was supposed to be dead long before then.”

“Well… I’m not dead.” I muttered out.

“I can see that.” She sighed. “Which makes this even more unsettling. Valentine knew you were still alive and around.” I froze at that before she quickly put a dagger tip to my throat. I squeaked and backed into Elijah. “How did he know?”

“I don’t know! I’ve been out of the Clave’s dungeon for over a century! There’s any number of ways he could have known I was still alive.” I admitted, nervous and scared.

“Are you accusing my daughter of working for Valentine?” Magnus got between us and looked at her appalled. I swallowed hard.

“She appeared out of thin air, holding a picture I drew of my son back before the fire.” She pointed out. “Why is she here?”

“To let Magnus know she’s ok.” Alec pointed out, looking at her concerned. “She ran off last night after we thought the same thing.”

“And now she comes home with a boyfriend.” Magnus sighed. “Who looks identical to her last one.” He pouted at me. “You know it wouldn’t kill you to have some variety.”

“Dad shut up please.” I whispered out.

“I’ll shut up when I know you’re using a condom.” He muttered out. I grumbled in embarrassment and looked down.

“I regularly test.” Elijah smiled at him.

“Why does that not comfort me?” Magnus sighed. I grumbled and jumped outside, staring down at the ground as I slowly walked around the park, needing away from all the noise. I kicked at some rocks and sighed before I sat on a bench, staring at my feet.

“Even when I’m accepted… I’m the center of all discourse.” I muttered out. “Whoever let me be created… that’s really fucked up.” I sighed.

“I guess that’s understandable though.” I looked up and over at Sebastian as he sat down next to me. I blinked at him perplexed. “A new being, a completely untested creation… it’s bound to cause some amount of chaos, don’t you think?” He smiled at me.

“I thought you were supposed to be in the London Institute…” I blinked at him confused.

“Got worried Elijah got conned into staying in New York because of you, so I came to check up on him.” He chuckled. I blinked at that. “I came to escort you both to London. Nothing sinister.” He teased.

“Oh.” I blinked.

“Elijah… likes to be spontaneous, if there’s not someone there to tell him right from wrong, he’ll chase after anything he wants or that sounds exciting.” He told me. I looked out into the park and breathed in shakily. “Why did you say yes to him?”

“I… I don’t know… it just felt right.” I shrugged.

“Destiny…?” He asked softly. I looked at him before out again.

“I don’t know if I believe in that…” I admitted. He chuckled softly.

“What doesn’t your emerald do then?” He asked simply. I breathed in and looked at it. “If it doesn’t direct you towards fate… what is its purpose?” I looked at him confused before looking back at the emerald.

“I enchanted it to guide me to what I desire…” I told him. He breathed in.

“And it led you to Elijah?” He asked softly. I breathed in shakily before shaking my head.

“It guided Elijah to me.” I clarified. “It led me to Fairchild manor, and restored a portrait of a toddler.” I sighed.

“What was it you desired…?” He asked softly.

“Answers… to help someone I couldn’t in Edom.” I whispered out as I looked down at my hands. He was quiet then and I understood why. It wasn’t every day you’d casually speak about a random realm of hell. “All I got was more questions and now people are suspicious of me.” I muttered out.

“And a boyfriend.” He chuckled. I looked at him before smiling at that.

“Yea… and a boyfriend.” I nodded as I looked down at the bracelet again. “Not exactly what I was looking for but it’s not something to complain about.” I shrugged. He nodded and relaxed. I looked back to the institute and saw Elijah heading over to us, looking back nervously.

“Hey, Mia…” Elijah sighed. “We should probably leave before that lady decides to decapitate you.” He looked over at Sebastian and blinked. “What are you doing here?”

“Making sure you leave.” He chuckled. “Why is someone trying to decapitate your new girlfriend?”

“They think she’s working for Valentine because he happened to know she was alive.” He sighed. “You’re not, are you?” He asked for confirmation.

“No. I didn’t even know who he was until today.” I pointed out. He nodded slowly and breathed in.

“If it’s any consolation, I believe you.” Elijah sighed. “Let’s get to the London Institute.” He sighed. I nodded and got up, gently taking his hand.

“Oh, Mia you dropped this.” Sebastian held out a sapphire to me. I blinked at it then looked at him confused.

“I Uh… thanks…” I whispered out, looking away. When did that show up…?

“Have a thing for jewels?” Elijah chuckled at me. “They got into an argument about your emerald so I ducked out.” He chuckled at me. “You had a ruby too…?”

“Yea, now Isabelle wears it.” I explained. He nodded and we got moving, Sebastian following us.

“What’s that one do?” He smiled at me.

“The ruby can detect demons.” I smiled up at him. He smiled back at that.

“That’s really cool.” He chuckled. “What about this new one?” He asked as he gestured to the sapphire. I looked at it and breathed in.

“I don’t know yet.” I admitted as we went through the portal at the institute, going to the London Institute.

“Let me know when you find out.” He chuckled as he kissed my head gently. I smiled and nodded at him. I looked at the sapphire and swallowed hard. I usually knew when my grandfather left me things, this didn’t feel like it came from him.


	4. Onyx

I sat and stared at the sapphire in my hand while sitting in our room, unsure if I should be afraid of it or not. I’d had it for a few weeks now. Elijah’s parents were asking him to settle down and he was on the verge of giving in, knowing it was out of duty. I wasn’t going to object though, I was more than happy with it.

“You sure you’re ok with this?” Elijah asked simply as he paced. I looked up at him, having forgotten he was still here. I took a deep breath and remembered what he was saying.

“Yea. Yea.” I sighed out. “It’s good for both of us.” I shrugged as I looked back down at the sapphire. “Solidified my return to the clave… and gives your family peace of mind and control over the London Institute.” I nodded. He sighed.

“I don’t want to run it… it’s just a family thing unfortunately.” He sighed as he paced. I watched him and breathed in. “I’m not the management type.” He grumbled.

“But you’re being groomed for it regardless.” I nodded at him as I gently rolled the sapphire around in my hand. “Makes me wonder what I’m being groomed for….” I sighed out. He stopped and looked at me confused.

“You’re being groomed…?” He blinked at me. I looked up at him before nodding and showing him the sapphire.

“Asmodeus has been sending me jewels again…” I told him. “He’s sent new two since I ran into dad again. Last time he sent me one… everyone I knew died and I was imprisoned.”

“It’s a bad thing getting jewels?” He asked. I shrugged and looked at it again. “Babe… you ok…?” He asked softly as he came and knelt in front of me.

“I… I don’t know. This one feels different than the others.” I sighed. He gently cupped my wrists and rubbed them as he looked up at me. “It scares me.” I whispered.

“But you don’t want to let it go…?” He asked softly. I looked into his eyes and sighed before nodding. “What are you feeling?” He asked softly. I took a deep breath before looking at him.

“It doesn’t feel like his magic on it. I don’t feel magic on it at all actually…” I whispered out. “It feels like a threat…” I swallowed hard. He gently rubbed my arm. “A warning…”

He nodded slowly brushed back my hair gently. He leaned up and kissed my forehead. “Then we get rid of it.” He told me. I looked into his eyes.

“But…” I whispered out shakily. He sighed.

“You don’t want to…” he nodded as he looked at it with me. I nodded as well. “Why?” He asked softly.

“I can feel love on it… and something else.” I whispered out. “Something I can’t place.” He nodded slowly and breathed in.

“Are you keeping it because of the love or the intrigue?” He asked softly. I looked into his eyes.

“Both…” I whispered out. He nodded slowly and brushed back my hair. I leaned in and kissed him gently, relaxing into his touch. He kept it, cupping my neck gently. “Tell the council… I said yes.” I whispered out as I lowered my eyes.

“Why do you make it sound like you’re walking to your death?” He chuckled softly as he looked over my face. “Yea it’s fast… but we should be happy.” He told me. I smiled at him. “Excited.” He whispered out, looking into my eyes. I looked back into his eyes and breathed in shakily. He gently brushed back my hair and smiled. “Even if it’s just to shut up my parents… and make the clave trust you.” He sighed. I nodded slowly and breathed in.

He gently took the sapphire from my hands and set it on the end table. He pulled me into another kiss and I melted into him, gently cupping his neck. He kept it and gently pulled me into his lap. I leaned into him and felt myself relax.

“So you’ll actually marry me?” He smiled against my lips. I nodded and smiled back. “A few days time, and you’ll be my wife.” He smiled at me. I giggled softly and held close to him, nodding. He smiled and kissed me again. I returned it and wrapped my arms around him.

I breathed in shakily as I looked at myself in the mirror. My heart was racing as I stared at the wedding dress on me. I never thought this day would arrive. I was terrified to go in front of the Clave and marry him, but at the same time… I was excited. I’d waited for this day for two hundred years.

My dress was long and flowing and a very soft muted light grey. It flowed down past my feet which were bare. It was sleeveless and along my abdomen it was lace and see-through, hugging my curves tightly. My veil was the same shade of grey as the dress. It was pinched into my hair which was put up into a loose braided bun. I had a few strands of hair falling along my face to frame it.

I turned and looked as the door opened, my dad stepping in with a smile. “I’ll never understand Shadowhunters rushing headlong at marriage.” He chuckled at me as he stepped over and looked at me. “You look stunning.” He sighed out. I smiled at that and breathed out shakily, looking in the mirror. “Does he makes you happy?” He asked softly. I looked at him again and swallowed hard.

“Yes.” I told him, relaxing a bit. He smiled at me.

“Then I’m in no way allowed to judge.” He told me. I sighed softly and looked in the mirror. “Honestly I’m impressed.” He came over and gently smoothed some spots before he stood next to me. “Impressed the Clave is letting you back in… that they’re allowing you to marry him.” He searched through his pocket before pulling out a necklace. “This… was the first jewel my father ever gave you.” He told me. I looked at him before seeing the onyx necklace being gently placed around my neck. “Your grandmother gave it to me after you were imprisoned.” He sighed. “More like she threw it at me and cussed me out in Italian but…” I couldn’t help but giggle at that. “You got it right after your mother died. Enchanted it that day.” I gently touched it and breathed in the magic on it. “An enchantment of empathy.”

“How fitting.” I smiled at that. He chuckled and nodded as he laid it right on my chest.

“I know your mother would have wanted you to keep it, it’s why I kept it.” He told me. I smiled at that and sighed in relief. “I had it set when I heard you were getting married. Way to make me rush.” He chuckled. I smiled at him.

“Walk me to him…?” I asked gently. He looked at me and I could feel the absolute bliss coming off of him at that.

“Of course.” He smiled at me. I smiled back and looked in the mirror again, my heart racing. “I know why you said yes.” He told me. I looked at him. “Fate gave him back to you… in a time when it didn’t matter what you were as long as you were straight.” He sighed.

“One day dad you’ll get yours too.” I smiled at him as I gently took his arm.

“Oh, I hope so.” He smiled at me. “It’ll be magnificent.” He chuckled as he gently put down my veil with magic. I giggled at him as he started walking me out of the brides waiting chambers. “Gonna show off?” He chuckled at me. I smiled.

“You know me…” I teased gently. He chuckled as we walked through Alicante, heading for the gardens we had decided on. The entire council was there, and a handful of others I had invited from New York.

“Make them envy your wedding.” He chuckled at me. I smiled at him as we turned the corner and the music started. I breathed out shakily as I moved with him. I gently pushed out some magic and the aisle filled with a few inches of water, staying there and not going into the seating area. He chuckled softly at me and smiled as we slowly started moving down towards Elijah standing at the top.

He was wearing a dark grey suit with a black button-up underneath it. On my side was his cousin Aline, holding my stele. On his was his parabatai.

I walked through the water slowly, breathing in. It filled me with comfort as I moved, calming my nerves. I could see absolute awe in Elijah’s eyes at seeing me which only made me smile more.

“Last time I was at a wedding, I stole the groom.” My father chuckled at me. I giggled softly at him as I got to the altar and stepped up to them. My father kissed my hand before moving to sit with Alec. I gently took Elijah’s hand and smiled.

“No ones gonna ever top that.” He chuckled softly. “You look stunning.” He smiled at me as he leaned and kissed my cheek. “You sure you want to do this?” He whispered in my ear. I smiled and nodded as he slowly pulled back. “Good.” He chuckled softly. “Feel less bad about throwing you in the deep end then.” He smiled before the ceremony began.

The silent brother led us through the ceremony and everything was going smoothly. I turned and took my stele, looking at Elijah who smiled down at me. I could tell he was nervous but excited. I looked at the Crystal with the time on it and I slowly reached over, taking its essence and image before I moved and wrote it on his hand then over his heart. He took his stele and did the same to me, relaxed and gentle. I let out a shaky breath as we linked our now runed hands.

I gasped in with him as the connection took hold. My body felt so much warmer and happier than it had before. I looked into his eyes and he seemed to be the same. I felt connected to him. He smiled at me and I couldn’t help but smile back.

“You May now share a kiss to unify the bond between the both of you.” The silent brother told us. I reached up and cupped his neck as he pulled me closer. He smiled as he lifted my veil before his lips met mine and kissed me with a passion I hadn’t ever felt before. I kept it and relaxed into him, tuning out the rest of the world. Nothing else mattered but us right now. I could feel his heartbeat echoing with mine. He deepened the kiss and relaxed with me.

We slowly parted and just stared into each other’s eyes as we processed the mark on our bodies. I slowly smiled up at him and giggled softly. He smiled back and held me close. He kissed me again as we heard the cheers of joy from our friends and family. I giggled softly and slowly pulled back, feeling so relieved. We turned and face the audience and he grinned wildly, holding my hand in his.

I couldn’t help but laugh at his excitement. He pulled me to his hip and chuckled. I looked out at everyone smiling and clapping before I noticed Sebastian standing there just clapping with absolutely no emotion on his face. I couldn’t help but feel dread at that.

I smiled up at Elijah as I hid away that dread and kept close to him. He glanced at me for a moment and raised a brow before returning to showing me off. I looked at my dad and smiled. I gently pulled Elijah off to a private area and shut the door behind us.

“I want to be closer to my dad.” I told him gently. He blinked at me before smiling.

“I think I can request a transfer to New York.” He smiled at me. “What’s really up babe? I can feel something caught you by surprise.”

“I think Sebastian likes me… and he’s jealous.” I whispered out. He blinked at that. “He wasn’t smiling like everyone else.” I looked at him.

“He’s a reserved guy, I’m sure it’s nothing.” He told me, brushing back my hair gently. “Is that the real reason you want to go to New York, to put some distance between you and him?” He asked. I nodded and sighed.

“I’m sure I’m overreacting…” I shook my head and looked down.

“I can get us the transfer to New York. The excuse of being closer to family is easy to use. Trust me.” He chuckled and smiled at me. I smiled up at him. “Besides, New York seems to be fun.” He shrugged and smiled. I smiled back. “I could probably be better use there.” He nodded as he held me. I kept close and relaxed into his comfort. “Hmm… wonder what else I can feel off of you?” He smiled at me as he gently ran his fingers down my neck. I shivered and closed my eyes. “Ooo that’s fun.” He chuckled at me. I giggled at that and looked up at him.

“I’m guessing tonight is going to be way more intense than usual?” I teased with a giggle. He chuckled.

“I definitely think so.” He chuckled as he kissed me deeply. I returned it and cupped his neck, relaxing into his arms. Nothing could go wrong if he was around. Nothing.

I held my bag of things as I stepped into the New York institute, breathing in shakily. Last time I was here, someone wanted to kill me. I looked up at Alec and smiled at him. He smiled back.

“Welcome to the New York Institute… Officially.” He smiled at me. I smiled back. “Mia Penhallow.” He smiled at me. I giggled at the name and looked down at my bag. “We have a room for you guys set up upstairs.” He told me as he walked me to the control room. “Where Elijah?”

“Finalizing a few things with the Clave.” I told him. “And his family likes their big goodbyes.” I sighed. He nodded as he looked at me.

“How are you holding up?” He asked softly. I looked at him and breathed in.

“It’s weird being back under the Clave’s eye.” I admitted. I stopped in my tracks at the man walking over to us. Alec immediately went on the defensive.

“So this is the girl everyone’s been talking about.” He chuckled at me. I felt that distrust from him immediately from the onyx necklaces. “Victor Aldertree, it’s a pleasure to finally meet you. I’ve heard many things.” He offered his hand to me. I swallowed hard as I gently took his hand and shook it.

“I’ve never heard of you.” I whispered out. He narrowed his eyes at me but his fake smile never faltered.

“No I’m sure you haven’t. You are returning to the clave after two hundred years of being away.” He nodded as he stepped back. I swallowed hard and I could feel that anxiety building in me. I’m sure Elijah was scared for me now. “Yes, I was briefed of your past.” I swallowed hard. “I’ll be keeping my eye on you.” He told me before moving off.

“That was…” I whispered out.

“Terrifying?” Alec finished. I nodded. “Don’t worry about it, everything is going to be alright.” I sighed and dropped my head.

“It’s weird enough being back, it’s worse that I’m on surveillance.” I grumbled. Alec chuckled softly.

“We’ll have some spar time later and we can get you settled into a routine.” He told me. I looked up at him and smiled before glancing over and seeing Jace cleaning Ichor off of the blades.

“What happened there…?” I asked softly. He glanced over.

“Right you missed a lot.” He sighed as he looked at me. “I’ll keep it short and simple, Valentine got the Soul Sword, Jace was in jail, got out on good behavior because he saved Aldertree’s life.” I nodded slowly and breathed.

“Why was Jace in jail?”

“He kidnapped a werewolf for Valentine and she ended up dead.” He explained. I breathed in at that. “Valentine’s his father.”

“No he’s not.” I stated simply. He looked at me with a raised brow.

“And you know that how…?” He asked softly. I looked up at him. I blinked at that and realized I had actually spoken.

“I… I actually don’t know.”

“Could use the soul sword on you right about now.” He sighed out. I looked up at him confused. “I’d love to hear some truth from anyone actually.” He grumbled out. I sighed and looked down. “You sure though?” He asked. I nodded slowly. “Is it that warlock side of you?” He asked.

“Yea.” I nodded.

“So it’s possible he doesn’t have any demon blood in him?” He asked.

“I don’t smell any.” I admitted. He raised a brow at me.

“You can smell his blood?” He asked. I nodded. “From here?” He blinked. I nodded again. “That’s… impressive.” He muttered out.

“He actually has—“

“Not here.” He told me simply. I blinked at that before nodding. I could tell he was suspicious about something. “Let’s drop your stuff upstairs, we’ll go see your dad, I’m sure he’ll want to see you've settled in.” I nodded and smiled. He led me upstairs and to a room with a big bed and a sitting area. I set my bag down on the bed and sighed softly before following him outside. He dialed his phone before a portal showed up and we went through it.

I looked up at my dad and smiled at him. “Hello dumpling.” He smiled at me. I giggled and came over, hugging him tightly. He hugged me back.

“What were you going to tell me about Jace’s blood?” Alec asked as he moved into the living room. I looked at him and blinked at the whiplash. “Aldertree’s spying on everyone, I don’t want him finding out things he shouldn’t know.”

“He has more angelic blood than most shadowhunters. Same goes for Clary.” I told him. He paused at that. Magnus sighed.

“You knew?” Alec asked.

“She’s mentioned being able to smell blood before… Jocelyn had voiced some suspicions that Clary was experimented on like Johnathan had been.” He explained. “Though we assumed it was demon blood, not angel.” He pointed out.

“Jace isn’t Johnathan Morgenstern.” I told my dad. He looked at me perplexed. “I don’t know how I know… but I do.” Alec nodded slowly.

“I’m glad you’re back in New York, dumpling.” Magnus sighed as he brushed back my hair gently. I smiled at him.

“So am I.” I whispered out. He kissed my cheek gently and smiled. I pushed back my hair. ”How long has Aldertree been here…?” I asked softly.

“Little over two weeks.” Alec explained. I nodded and breathed in shakily. “If you need to tell anyone anything, we say it here. Not at the Institute.”

“Ok.” I nodded and relaxed. “Where’s Izzy and Clary?” I asked softly.

“Went on a mission to the Iron Sisters.” Alec rubbed the back of his neck. “To find out more on the Soul Sword.”

“It can kill downworlders.” I said bluntly. They both looked at me confused. “All of them at once.” I whispered out.

“How… do you know that?” My dad asked worriedly.

“I attempted to join them before I had met Laurence. I was denied because of Demonic impurities upon my initiation.” I sighed out.

“Oh…” Magnus looked down at that.

“Because I’m half warlock… I wasn’t allowed to become an Iron Sister.” I looked at them both. “But I still have some of the runes to shape Adamas.” I explained as I uncovered them from my illusion. Alec came over and looked at it in awe. “I can’t handle raw adamas… but already formed, like as a decorative weapon, I can shape.”

“That’s impressive.” He chuckled out as he ran his fingers over the rune. I smiled at him. “Wait your bracelet…”

I nodded and showed it to him. “It’s made from Adamas, yes.” I giggled. “We need to get the Soul Sword back, if Valentine uses it, it could mean the end of all Downworlders… including the Shadowhunters who are like me.” I sighed and lowered my sleeve. “Born from the union of a downworlder and a shadowhunter.” I looked at my dad and he breathed out shakily.

“All demon blood… would be wiped away from the planet…” Alec whispered out as he processed it. I nodded slowly and watched him. He sat down and just thought, staring off as he chewed on his thumb.

“What would he have to do to kill all demon blood? I’m sure it’s not an easy task.” Magnus asked me gently. I looked at him.

“That knowledge was only for the sisters who passed the purity trial. I have no idea what is needed to do it.” He nodded slowly. “But yes, it’s not an easy task.” I sighed out.

“Thank god for that.” Magnus sighed out.

“That doesn’t mean he can’t do it.” Alec pointed out. “He might know what is needed.”

“I don’t know how he would, it’s knowledge reserved only for Iron Sisters.” I explained.

“Unless he has one on the inside.” Alec sighed. I stopped breathing at that and paled, absolutely terrified by that idea. I cupped my marriage rune and let Elijah know where to find me. I sat down on the couch and swallowed hard. “Mia… are you ok…?” He asked worriedly. I kept staring off, tears falling. My glamour fell.

“Mia…” Magnus moved over and knelt in front of me, cupping my hands. “Everything is going to be ok.” He whispered to me. “We don’t know he has what he needs. We run under the assumption he doesn’t.” I sniffed and cried as I kept staring off before the door opened and Elijah ran in and over to me.

“What happened?” He asked worried as he sat with me and pulled me into him. I closed my eyes and tears kept falling.

“She’s contemplating the death of every downworlder including herself… because Valentine has the Soul Sword.” Alec explained. Elijah looked at him shocked and held me closer. I curled up into him as I cried. He gently stroked my hair and got to calming me down. “And he might have all he needs to do it.” He sighed.

“Thanks for the introduction to New York guys.” Elijah muttered out sarcastically. I breathed in deeply and closed my eyes. Listening to his heartbeat was instantly making me calmer.


	5. Sapphire's Fury

I breathed in as I woke up, rolling over slowly, hoping for warm arms but was greeted by a cold bed instead. I breathed in shakily and looked around before seeing a note with a heart on it. I smiled as I gently took it and looked at it.

_Went off on a mission, be back soon._

_Love you <3_

I smiled and set the note down before I got out of bed, holding the sheet around my bare body as I moved to get in the shower. I had a long day of training today with Alec so I wasn’t really worried about getting ready fast. I hummed softly as I dropped the sheet at the door before I turned on the shower.

I stepped in and sighed into the relief of warm water on my aching body. Elijah was fun and I loved the ache the next morning, what made it annoying was the added ache of training. I hummed softly as I tilted my head back to let the water run through its length.

I let myself enjoy my shower before I got out and dressed, relaxed. I grabbed my spear and headed down to the training room. I hummed contently as I stepped into the room.

“You took your time getting up.” Alec sighed as he came over. I looked at him and breathed in.

“Can’t fight beauty sleep when it calls for you.” I smiled at him. He chuckled and sighed.

“You realize your magic doesn’t just stop in your room, right?” He teased. I looked at him curiously. “Stuff floats out here too.” He smirked.

“Awe jealous?” I teased gently as I spun my hair up into a bun. He chuckled at me. “Let’s just get on with this.” I smiled as I spun my spear in one hand.

“Why are we doing this again?” He chuckled.

“To prove to the Clave I’m not going to turn my back on them.” I stated simply. He sighed and grabbed a sword, looking at me.

“Ready?” He asked softly.

“Sure you can take a spear with a sword?” I teased. He chuckled and nodded. I smirked before coming at him with blinding speed, focusing on using my runes over my magic. I relaxed into the sparring match, not minding at all what was happening around us.

I gasped in as I felt pain over my entire body. I blocked Alec and put up a barrier as I backed away, trying to process the feeling inside of me. There was a flood of confused panic inside me and it wasn’t from me. I screamed in agony when I felt pain going straight through my heart.

“Mia!” Alec ran over and dropped his sword as he caught me when I collapsed. My heart was racing in panic at the feeling. The pain was absolutely excruciating, the worst thing I’d ever felt.

“Make it stop!” I screamed, my glamour falling. He was just looking me over scared and unsure of what to do. A crowd was starting to gather. He picked me up and carried me quickly to the infirmary. I whimpered and cried in pain as he laid me on the bed. He pulled out his stele and found my healing rune, activating it. It didn’t do anything for the pain in me. A medic ran over and stopped in their tracks upon seeing me.

“It’s not working. I don’t know what’s wrong.” Alec told them. I screamed again at a burning feeling on my chest. I clawed at it, whimpering. He opened my shirt and froze immediately. “Your… marriage rune…” he whispered out. I screamed again and tears poured down my face. “Find Elijah now!” He barked at the others. “Mia… you need to focus… I need you to find where Elijah is…” he gently cupped my face and made me look at him. I sobbed as the pain continued. “We can make it stop if you do that.” I nodded slowly, shaking horribly. I tried to focus on the rune but it only made it hurt more.

“I can’t… I can’t…” I broke down into sobs.

He was staring at me terrified.

“We’ll find him…” he whispered to me as he brushed back my hair. “I’m calling your dad… he can help make it hurt less for a while.” He explained as he got up and moved away. I screamed in agony as the pain bled deeper into me. I looked at my hand through blurred vision and froze when I saw the rune fading.

“No! No, I can’t lose him again!” I screamed and tried to get up only to collapse. Alec came back over and put me back up on the bed as he held a phone to his ear. I sobbed into the pillow at the pain within me.

It seemed to go on for ages until my father arrived and was easing my pain with his magic. It hurt so much even with his aid. I kept crying for what felt like hours before I gasped in sharply as the pain completely stopped.

I froze in fear and stared off, tears pouring down my face. I pulled my shirt aside and looked at where my rune was supposed to be but it was gone. I screamed in absolute agony of my own making at not feeling him anymore. Everything around me was too loud, too bright, too… much.

I curled up into a ball and sobbed, my heartbreaking all over again.

* * *

_“You lied to me!” Laurence screamed at me as they cornered me in the training grounds. I was panicked and scared. “And to believe I was going to marry you.” He gagged. “A mistake that should have been destroyed years ago.”_

_“Laurence please, you don’t mean that.” I begged gently as my heart raced._

_“I can’t believe I’m bonded to it.” My parabatai spat. “Let’s rid of it.”_

_“No please! I’m still me!” I squeaked out as my back hit a stone wall. I was absolutely terrified._

_“You’re tainted with demon blood.” Laurence growled as he pulled out his sword, my parabatai, and his friend joining him. I paled and stared at them. “It’s our job as Shadowhunters to rid the world of demons.”_

_“But the accords!” I squeaked out. “I’m protected under the Accords.” I begged._

_“The accords don’t say shit about Shadowhunters who’ve been tainted by downworlders.” Laurence’s friend stated simply._

_“In the Clave’s laws, all impurities must be cleansed of shadowhunter society to ensure the continued success of our rule.” Laurence growled. I swallowed hard before they swung their swords at me. I used my spear to deflect all of them. “Just give in Mia. You’re nothing but a mistake.” He growled at me._

_“No, I’m not.” I choked out, tears pouring down my face. “I love you!” I screamed at him as I defended myself. That seemed to really set him off since he came at me harder and faster than I’d ever seen him do before._

_“I never loved you.” He hissed out. I met his eyes and tears fell down my cheeks._

_I flew into a blind rage and when I came to I had my spear buried in Laurence’s chest. I screamed in fear and pulled it out, catching him as he fell. My hands were shaking as I cried, holding him and trying to stop the bleeding._

_“No… I didn’t mean to… I take it back…!” I scrambled out as I tried to heal him but he just went limp in my arms, dead. I stared down at his lifeless form and froze in panic. I looked around and saw his friend and my parabatai dead as well. What had I just done…? I looked at my spear and saw it drenched in their blood. “I’m sorry… I’m so sorry…” I whispered out as I dropped my head on his chest, sobbing._

_I barely registered the footsteps around me before I looked up and saw Alicante guards surrounding me. “I submit myself to the Clave under the accords.” I stuttered out, my voice breaking._

_One of them picked me up and cuffed my hands behind my back. I looked down at the three dead bodies and my spear before I was moved off. I was in a daze as everything hit me all at once._

_I was paraded through the capital to the prison, everyone making sure to get a look at the mistake that refused to die. My hands were still dripping with their blood as I was thrown in a cell and locked away._

* * *

I realized I had fallen asleep when I startled awake, looking around confused and scared. My father was next to me, asleep but holding my hand. I could see Alec standing in the doorway talking to someone. I slowly sat up and looked at him.

He slowly walked back to me before noticing I was awake. He stopped in his tracks and looked down. He took a deep breath before he came over and looked at me.

“We found Elijah…” he whispered out. I looked at him, hoping for good news but knew there was none. “I’m so sorry Mia…” he whispered out. The instant he said those words tears poured down my face. “A demon got the better of him…” I nodded slowly and a sob ripped from my chest. I leaned to him and started crying again. He held me gently and rubbed my back.

I slowly fumbled into the room, an absolute wreck. I looked at the covered body and I slowly walked over, a lump already in my throat. I stopped at the side and slowly pulled the sheet off his face. Tears fell as I looked at his peaceful face that was unmoving. I gently stroked his cheek and I was shaking.

“I thought I could keep you this time…” I whispered out. “Guess fate is cruel…” I lowered my head and my tears fell. I leaned down and gently pecked his lips before I stood straight again. I gently stroked his cheek and sniffed.

I felt so numb not feeling him anymore. I’d only known him for a few months, but I had loved him. I slowly covered him back up and choked on a sob, letting my head fall forward.

“It wasn’t supposed to be like this…” I whispered out, my voice broken. “You weren’t supposed to die…” I whimpered. I slowly wrapped my arms around myself as I shook. “You were perfect…” I sniffed. “I couldn’t ask for anything better if I tried.”

I wiped at my eyes and took a deep shaky breath before noticing my bracelet was glowing. I looked at it before I saw where it was pointing. I uncovered his hand and saw the sapphire sitting in his palm, gleaming aquamarine with the green light of my emerald. I gently picked it up and stared at it. I looked around, confused. Why was he holding it?

I tucked it into my pocket and looked at him. What mission was he on that involved my sapphire? How did it end up getting him killed…? I looked at the silent brother as he came over and looked at me.

“Are you ready?” He asked gently. I looked down at Elijah and sniffed, wiping my eyes. I nodded slowly and he picked up his lifeless body, walking with me to the portal to Alicante where the funeral was being held. I used magic to change into a long white dress with sleeves and lacework. I walked through with him, barely giving a glance back to my family watching us depart.

I walked slowly next to the Brother as we carried Elijah’s body through the funeral procession, everyone quiet as a gesture of solidarity with me.

I looked up at his parents as we came to them. I couldn’t help but cry more as I met their gaze. They were as heartbroken as I was. I gently took his mother’s offered hand, then his dad’s as we took our spots for the funeral rite. The brother gently laid Elijah down behind us.

His mother gently held me as the funeral began. I kept watching Elijah’s body, trying not to break down again. I couldn’t help feeling that it was my fault. I’d asked him to come to New York. I had fallen in love with a memory and gotten him killed. Maybe I was better off never loving again. It would save lives.

I choked on a sob as the brother honored him and the rune for mourning was used. My heart ached as his parents spoke of him to honor his memory. I couldn’t say anything, my body was still so raw from experiencing his death with him.

I gently pulled from her and moved to his corpse. I moved my hand over him and beautiful flowers laid over him gently as my magic presented itself. I didn’t care anymore if anyone knew. It was part of me that he loved.

I held myself as I cried. The brother gently cupped my shoulder and squeezed it. I closed my eyes and let myself mourn. At least this time… I got closure. At least this time I got to send him off.

When everyone was gone and it was just me and his parents left, we followed the brother to the Silent City for his actual burial. His mother was holding me gently as we moved, supporting me the entire time. She must have known I felt his death so she was trying to help as much as she could even though she was hurting too at losing her son.

“Despite the rushed manner of your marriage, and you being half downworlder,” she whispered to me as we stood and watched him be buried, “I had never seen him more happy than he was with you.” I looked up at her and a tear fell. “You brought the best out of him, despite the relationship being so short.” She sighed. I leaned into her and hugged her tightly. She hugged me back. “I’m so glad he met you.” She into my hair as she kissed my head. I squeezed my eyes shut and shook, never having felt so much love before from someone who wasn’t a lover or related to me. “No matter what happens, you’ll always be a daughter to me, ok?” She whispered out, her voice breaking. I nodded and cried into her, letting myself finally let it out.

I sat in the window seat, sipping a cup of tea as I stared out the window. It had been a week since the funeral and it didn’t feel the same sleeping alone anymore. I honestly wasn’t even comfortable staying in the Institute anymore. I was debating leaving again but the idea of leaving behind my friends and family hurt.

I pulled out the sapphire from my pocket and stared at it, perplexed. All of this started when this sapphire showed up.

“Dad’s right this is cursed.” I sighed as I tucked it back in my pocket.

“What’s cursed?” Alec asked as he came over to me. I looked at him.

“The jewels I’m gifted from Edom.” I told him. He stared at me for a moment before moving past it and sitting across from me.

“How are you holding up…?” He asked softly. I looked at him and sighed.

“I still feel like my nerve endings are fried.” I sighed and sipped my tea. He nodded slowly and gently rubbed my leg.

“I know you don’t want to be here… and I know you’re not ready to go back into the field, can you keep an eye on Izzy for me?” He asked softly. I looked at him and breathed in.

“Is she ok?” I asked softly.

“She’s going through withdraw…” he told me. I nodded slowly. “Thanks.” I nodded and put on a smile for him. I kept sipping my tea, snapping my fingers as I put a magic tracker on her to keep an eye on her. He blinked at me before chuckling. “Of course.” He got up and leaned over, kissing my cheek gently. I closed my eyes and leaned into it. “Don’t strain yourself… losing a connection like that needs time to recover.” I nodded slowly. He headed out again. I sighed softly as I stared out the window.

“ _You can’t move on if you keep me around like this…_ ” I looked over at the illusion of Elijah sitting on our bed. “ _I understand using this to ease sleeping but during the day…? Babe, you have to move on._ ”

“Not yet.” I whispered out. He sighed and came over.

“ _My death, was not your fault.”_ He whispered gently as he sat across from me. “ _Shadowhunters need you. The downworld needs you. You need to let go.”_ I breathed in shakily and looked at him.

“I only wished I could have kissed you one last time before you left.” I whispered. “I wish I could have told you I loved you one last time.” I sighed.

“ _Is this why you’re keeping me here?_ ” He asked softly. “ _To say all the things you wish you could have said to me?_ ” I nodded slowly. “ _Then let’s hear it.”_ He smiled at me.

“Thank you for inviting me into your family…” I whispered out. He watched me and smiled. “Thank you for giving me a place to call home.” I breathed out shakily. “Thank you for accepting me, and loving the part of me that I was always scared of.” I could feel the tension leaving my body. “Thank you for making my return to Alicante so painless.” I sighed happily. He smiled at me. “I love you so much more than you realized.” I smiled at him. He smiled back.

“ _You made my life so much fun._ ” He told me. I looked at him.

“Thank you for giving me hope again.” I smiled at him. He smiled back and looked at me. “You were amazing in bed too.” I giggled softly. He chuckled in return.

“ _You weren’t half bad yourself_.” He teased. I giggled at him.

“Only half bad? Awe did I disappoint?”

“ _No, you were amazing._ ” He sighed out, looking out the window. “ _Anything else you wanna get off your shoulders?_ ” I sighed softly.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you I loved you enough.” I breathed out. “I’m sorry I always compared you to Laurence. I know you and him were completely different people, even though you shared a face.” I rubbed my arm slowly. “I killed Laurence in a blind rage at being betrayed, he never loved me as you did.” I met his eyes. “He was using me as a power grab.” He nodded slowly as he listened to me. “I’m sorry I used you too…”

“ _How did you use me?”_ He asked softly. I looked at him.

“I used you to get back into Alicante.” I sighed. “As much as I hated being hounded for being different, I missed the companionship.” I sighed.

“ _You didn’t use me.”_ He chuckled out. I looked at him and swallowed hard. “ _You didn’t force me to do anything… I brought you in because I wanted to._ ” I sniffed and teared up at that, feeling relief run through me. “ _I wanted to share my life with you… that included the Alicante._ ” I looked at him. “ _And we did. We shared a small portion of our lives together. Definitely not enough for either of us…”_ he sighed. _“But at least we got to be together.”_ He smiled at me. I breathed in and looked at him. “ _It’s why you need to move on…_ ” he leaned forward and cupped my cheek. “ _Let someone else share the love you have to offer. Maybe someone new deserves the happiness you gave me.”_ He smiled. He leaned over and kissed me gently. “ _I will always love you._ ” He whispered before he faded, my guilt that was keeping the illusion going, gone.

“And I… you.” I whispered back.


	6. Summoned

I spun my spear before tossing Jace away, breathing in deeply as I stood in front of him. I brushed back my hair and smirked as he stood back up.

“Thought I was supposed to be going easy on you.” He sighed out as he spun his blade. I giggled at that. “You bounce back better than a lot of people.” He sighed.

“Well, a lot of people don’t have the ability to magic up an illusion of their dead husband to tell them everything you wanted to.” I shrugged. He blinked at me. “Pros of being part warlock. You can ease the mourning process by having the dead person talk to you.” I sighed.

“So you talked to him?” He blinked at me as he returned to sparring with me. I kept up with ease.

“Yup.” I breathed in as I jabbed him back with the butt of my spear.

“What did you talk about?” He grunted and came at me again.

“I told him everything I regretted not telling him, thanked him for everything he gave to me…” I breathed in shakily and looked at him. “And he helped ease my regrets.” I sighed in relief. He shrugged and nodded at me before going for me again.

“Seems to have helped.” He nodded. I nodded and relaxed before pausing and seeing Sebastian watching us. I breathed out shakily and shoved Jace back. “Whoa hey. You ok?” He asked worriedly.

“Sebastian gives me the creeps.” I whispered out. He looked over to him. “He’s been weird around me since I met Elijah.” I sighed. He nodded slowly.

“I mean you did join the family pretty quick.”

“Not by choice.” I sighed. “His parents pushed him to settle down, so he could run the London Institute.” I shrugged.

“Maybe Sebastian is jealous that he got the opportunity and you took it from him?” He suggested. Honestly, that did kinda make sense. I shrugged as I contemplated that. “It’s probably nothing actually against you.”

“You’re right… I’m overthinking it.” I sighed out. He chuckled.

“You are and you need to relax.” He told me. “You’ve been through a lot in just a few months.” He sighed. I nodded and breathed in shakily.

“Been through a lot in two hundred years, what’s your point?” I muttered out as I spun my spear. “You realize I sport an agony rune on my neck right?” I pointed out before blinking at an alert going off. I looked back to the council room before my phone went off as well. I froze as I was approached by the Inquisitor and two guards. “What’s going on…?” I whispered out before I was grabbed and cuffed. I shrieked in panic and jumped away from them, on the other side of the room now, no longer cuffed.

“Hey what’s going on?” Jace blinked as he stood between me and them.

“There’s been another attack… warlock DNA and…”

“Shadowhunter.” I whispered out. She looked at me and sighed. “I haven’t left the institute in days! How could I have done anything?” I screamed in a panic.

“With you being a warlock, you could have portalled away and been back before anyone noticed.” She said simply.

“Wait hang on.” Jace barked at her as he kept them away from me. “She’s been practicing with me all morning, she couldn’t have just killed someone. Track her runes, you’ll see she never left.”

“Her runes haven’t been trackable in hundreds of years.” She told me. I started hyperventilating. It was happening again. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked back at Sebastian. He was standing next to me, a sword in hand. He didn’t seem to be on the Inquisitor’s side. “Where were you last night?”

“With me.” Sebastian stated simply. I looked back at him, shocked. We hadn’t but he was trying to protect me so I wasn’t going to argue. “We spent the night reminiscing about Elijah.” She breathed in shakily at that before she nodded at a guard. I watched him carefully before shrieking as he put a device to my neck and I cried out in pain.

“What the hell!?” I screamed at her, shaking. I cupped the spot and moved closer to Sebastian on instinct.

“So we can track you.” She told me. I froze at that.

“I’m a shadowhunter. I’m on your side…” I whispered out, shocked. “Why would I hurt other Shadowhunters?”

“You do have a history.” She told me. I froze at that.

“It was in self-defense!” I barked at her, absolutely in shock. “You can’t do this!” I screamed at her.

“Until we find the killer, you’ll be tracked accordingly.” She nodded before leaving with her guards. I stared after her, afraid.

“Fuck this. I’m not staying around to be persecuted for something I didn’t do!” I screamed out angrily as I marched forward, grabbing my spear and jumped to my room. I grabbed a bag of clothes and stared at the bed, remembering waking up to Elijah there. I took a deep breath and swallowed down my guilt. Once she was gone and everything was back to normal I’d be back. It wasn’t for good.

I opened a portal before stepping through it. I stopped in my tracks at seeing Dot and my dad on the balcony, very close together. I turned and made my way to the spare bedroom, tears pouring down my face. I dropped my bag on the bed before I broke down, sobbing. I rubbed at the sore spot on my shoulder as I cried, terrified.

“Dumpling?” Magnus asked worried as he came upstairs to me. I looked back at him and tears kept pouring down my face. I ran over and hugged him tightly. His arms instantly wrapped around me. “What happened…?” He asked.

“They put a tracker in my neck.” I choked out. He pulled back and looked at me before seeing the red spot where they’d injected it. “Guess they haven’t changed…” I hiccuped. “They still see me as a downworlder even when I’ve proven to them I’m on their side.” I was choking on my words and tears, scared. He gently brushed back my hair and wiped at my tears. I could feel his heart breaking at my words. “I’m just another pawn to put in place.” I sobbed. He gently shushed me before holding me tightly again. I held onto him as I sobbed. He rubbed my back gently and kissed my head.

“So they started…” Dot whispered from the door as she watched us. Magnus sighed and shook his head at her, telling her now was not the time.

“Stay here as long as you want dumpling.” He whispered to me. I nuzzled him and sniffed, crying into him. “Everything’s going to be ok.” He held me tighter.

I looked up at Sebastian at the door to Magnus’s apartment. I breathed in shakily and looked at him.

“What are you doing here?” I grumbled out as I kept the door between us. He held up the little device that had given me the tracker. I narrowed my eyes at him. “Last I saw, you were on my side.” I growled.

“It’s to remove it. Jace gave it to me.” He told me. I blinked at him. “They found the killer the night you left.” He explained. “Alec is head of the institute now as well.”

“I’m still not coming home until that bitch gives me a formal apology for suspecting me.” I told him as I opened the door and let him in.

“I wouldn’t either.” He chuckled at me as we walked to the couch. I sat down and he joined me. “May I?” He asked gently. I nodded and he gently pushed my hair aside to see the still red mark. He pushed the device to it and I felt relief immediately as it came out. “All done.” He smiled at me.

“Why did Jace send you…?” I asked softly.

“I asked.” He told me. I looked at him confused. “I wanted to apologize for how I’ve made you feel since you joined the family.” He told me. I breathed in shakily and looked down. “I never meant to ostracize you.”

“I overreacted, you have nothing to apologize for.” I told him. He chuckled at that and sighed. “Why did you cover for me…?” I asked gently.

“Because I knew you didn’t do it?” He offered. “I was walking patrol and saw you sitting in your window that night, so I know you didn’t leave.” He told me. I breathed in shakily.

“Seeing me for a moment didn’t exactly clear me of suspicion though…” I whispered out.

“If Elijah trusted you, I do too.” He gently played with a strand of my hair. I looked at him again and breathed in shakily. “You don’t need to prove yourself to anyone in my eyes.” He whispered out. I blushed a little as I looked at him.

“What are you doing…?” I whispered out, my heart starting to race.

“Why did you choose Elijah?” He asked gently. I blinked at that and turned to look at him, shocked at his words. “There were plenty of good looking men at that party, I included.” I blushed. “Why Elijah?”

“I didn’t…” I whispered out. “My enchantment did…” I looked down at my bracelet. He looked with me and gently touched it. I felt my heart pick up its pace again.

“Shows you what you desire, correct?” He asked. I looked at him, nodding slowly. “What exactly were you desiring that night?” He asked softly. “Answers to what?”

“How to save him… the boy I heard scream for years…” I breathed out shakily. He stared at me, his eyes darkening as he focused on me. “Asmodeus took me to Edom about 5 years ago…” I explained. “He told me that I wasn’t the only shadowhunter in Edom, that the other was beyond saving.” I rubbed my bracelet slowly. “He was being held by Lilith, being tortured.” He took a shaky breath.

“Must have been terrifying.” He breathed out shakily. I looked at him.

“I felt so sorry for him… I wanted to help but I couldn’t ever get near Lilith’s domain… it was seen as an attack if I tried.” I swallowed hard. “When I got the emerald and enchanted it, I immediately thought about him and his screaming, I wanted to find him.” I froze at that as I put the pieces together. “The boy is Johnathan Morgernstern…” I whispered out.

“Thought we knew that already from the picture.” He cleared his throat and looked down.

“No… the one in Edom… the one being tortured by Lilith is Johnathan.” I breathed out shakily as I stared off.

“What would you do if you could free him?” He asked softly. I looked at him.

“Free him of his pain…” I whispered out. “Help him recover from years of pain from Lilith.” I looked off again. “I know the pain demons can cause… I’ve experienced it, I can help him.” I paused as an idea struck me. “I can summon him!”

“I’m sorry, you can… what?” He asked surprised as he watched me. I got up and moved to gather supplies. “What are you doing?” He laughed nervously.

“He’s in Edom, I know his name. I can summon him.” I smiled at him before my smile faded. “Are you going to report me…?” I whispered out.

“Why would I report you?” He chuckled. “You’re trying to save a shadowhunter from Edom.” He got up and came over to me. “On the contrary, I want to help.” He sighed out. My eyes lit up at that and my smile returned. I returned to gathering things before I paused in my steps. “What’s wrong?”

“Everyone wants him dead here…” I whispered out as I looked out at the city. “I’d only be inviting him into the arms of death.”

“But taking him away from his torturer.” He quickly said as he came over and cupped my shoulders. “Take him away from his pain.” He whispered in my ear. I shivered at the feeling before nodding and moving onto the balcony. I started setting up the summoning circle, breathing in shakily as I worked. He watched me, unsure of how to help.

I put up the wards as I stood up, finished drawing the summoning circle. I gently stood him at the bottom of the pentagram before I took my place at the head. I took a deep breath, my heart racing.

“Are you ready?” I asked him with a smile. He was smiling back as he nodded. I took a deep breath before I started the summons. Everything was going smoothly and working. I couldn’t help but smile as I finished it and it burst into a cloud of smoke.

I stared into the smoke, waiting to see the boy or what was left of him after Lilith’s torture. The smoke cleared and it was empty. I looked around confused.

“No, it should have worked!” I squeaked out as I looked at the summoning circle, confused and scared. If I hadn’t summoned him, who did I summon? Sebastian was quiet and staring at me from the other side of the circle, breathing heavily. “Why didn’t it work…?” I whispered out, feeling around the apartment for demonic energy but found none. “I… I had everything…” I whispered out. “It… it should have worked…” I looked at my hands before I squeaked at Sebastian suddenly kissing me and backing me up to the balcony doors.

I stumbled a little, bracing on the door when my back hit it. His lips were needy and begging for attention. I felt warmth fill me and I couldn’t help but kiss him back. It somehow felt like it belonged. I was hesitant but my hand eventually found its way into his hair. He kept it and cupped my waist. He breathed me in as he slowly pulled back, his lips shaking a little before he smiled.

“What was that for…?” I whispered out, out of breath. I looked up into his eyes. He gently brushed back my hair and kept close, his forehead resting against mine.

“That was the most selfless thing I’ve ever seen…” he whispered out. I looked into his eyes. “You knew if anyone found out you’d tried to summon him, you’d be killed alongside him, yet you did it anyway, to end his pain.” He breathed out shakily as he pulled me closer. I looked up at him, my heart racing.

“But I failed…” I whispered out. He glanced back at it before focusing back on me.

“It’s the thought that counts… maybe summoning doesn’t work for Shadowhunters the way it does with demons.” He sighed out. “Maybe you’re just missing one thing…” he cupped my cheek and angled my lips back up to his. “Whatever it is… I will help you find it.” He breathed out. I smiled at that before he kissed me again. I dropped the wards and pulled myself closer to him, cupping his neck. I kept it, relaxing into his arms.

I had no idea why I was falling so easily into him, but it just felt like I belonged here. Like I was made to be in his arms. It felt so content and warm, and dizzy. Pretty sure the dizzy was from how much magic I had just expended on that failure. My legs gave out and he caught me. He slowly pulled back and chuckled as he held me upright.

“Didn’t realize I could make your knees weak.” He chuckled against my lips.

“I used a lot of magic.” I whispered out. He nodded and gently picked me up, carrying me inside. His arms were strong and comfortable and so warm… “You’re so warm…” I whispered out.

“Like the bowels of Edom itself.” He chuckled out. I leaned into him, dizzy. I closed my eyes and breathed in. I felt so comfortable. ”Get some rest little bird…” he whispered as he gently laid me on my bed. I curled into it and breathed softly. “Thank you… for freeing me.” He whispered as he kissed my cheek. I passed out and relaxed into my bed.

I startled awake and looked around the now dark room. I blinked in confusion at the last words I remembered from Sebastian. That didn’t really make sense…? What was I freeing him from? I pushed back my hair and breathed in shakily. I got out of bed and walked out to the living room, confused.

“Mia, what did you do on my balcony?” Magnus sighed. I looked at him, a little out of it. He looked at me and breathed in. “Who did you summon?” He crossed his arms.

“It didn’t work. So you don’t have to worry.” I whispered out. He raised a brow at me.

“Who did you fail to summon then?” He asked again.

“Johnathan Morgenstern.” I yawned as I came over. He paused and turned to look at me.

“Excuse me?” He asked shocked.

“Johnathan Morgenstern is the boy I could hear screaming in Edom from Lilith’s domain.” I told him. “I put things together and with a name and knowing where he was, I tried to summon him so he could destroy the soul sword.” I sighed. “And… I could save him from his torturer.” I rubbed the back of my neck. He just blinked at me in shock.

“You want to save him?” He asked shocked. I nodded slowly. “Why?”

“I heard him scream nonstop for years on end in Edom…” I whispered. “That in itself was torture, I can’t even imagine what he went through.” I looked down, rubbing my arm.

“Your lips are bruised…” he pointed out. I touched my lips and licked them, looking down. “Who else was here…?” He asked softly.

“Sebastian Verlac.” I admitted. He nodded slowly and looked at me.

“Who’s that?” He asked simply.

“Elijah’s cousin…?” I admitted sheepishly. He sighed in frustration.

“Are you trying to get a full house by sleeping with that family?” He grumbled out.

“We just kissed! That’s it.” I admitted. “I’m not trying to do whatever you’re saying.” I choked out. “He kissed me and laid me down in bed because I overexerted with my magic.”

“Are you and Sebastian… a thing now?” He asked simply.

“I don’t know… it kinda just happened.” I sighed, rubbing my arm slowly. He nodded slowly.

“Are you ok…?” He asked softly as he came over to me. I looked at him.

“I didn’t save him… so… no?” I shrugged as I looked down. He sighed and nodded as he brushed back my hair. “The one thing I can do that others can’t… and I failed.” I sighed.

He sighed and cupped my face. “You didn’t fail. It just doesn’t work how you thought is all.” He smiled at me. I sighed.

“That’s what Sebastian said too.” I sighed.

“See? It’s not that you failed.” he chuckled softly. “It’s just the problem is a lot more complex than you originally thought. Maybe I can help?” He asked softly. I sighed.

“I’ve been trying for years… only found a lead just before I met Elijah.” I explained. “Even then it took me till now to piece it together.” He nodded slowly.

“Then let’s get looking.” He smiled at me. I nodded and smiled.


	7. Destructive Path

_He walked out to the burned manor, chasing a green light. He was sure it meant something. He just came out of hell and it was guiding him somewhere. He had barely managed to steal this face before it was leading him off. He barely had time to tie the bastard up and throw him in a pit._

_He paused in his tracks at the sight of a beautiful girl walking through the charred remains of the house. Her hair fell down in a beautiful cascade of chocolate down her back. Her eyes were the most beautiful shade of green, like the light that was now glittering behind her. It faded away and he breathed out shakily. She was stunning and her adamas spear was beautiful as well._

_He couldn’t believe how stunning the sight was as she followed a green light of her own before it restored a drawing on the ground. He had heard stories of a girl this beautiful from some demons under Lilith. They said she was in Asmodeus’ realm. He had longed to see her just once for years._

_He watched her, absolutely enthralled. His foot slipped on some glass and made a sound, making her spin around and look for the source. He quickly hid away before he heard a man speak. He looked over and saw a man slowly moving towards the goddess on earth._

_Their conversation was of no concern to him as he watched her eyes flood with nostalgia, the man was just smiling at her. That was supposed to be him right there. Who was the other man? How did he get here? Why was he here? How could he rid of him and savor the goddess to himself?_

_He watched them head off, hand in hand towards Alicante. He followed them and made sure to keep his distance. She was supposed to be his. His light led to her. He wasn’t going to let anyone take that from him._

_He slipped into the party while they snuck up the stairs to a room. He moved into the party and took a drink, watching and waiting for her to return. He paused when she came into the party with the man from earlier, but she was wearing a beautiful black dress. He wanted to take her away from him, knowing she belonged in his arms._

_He watched them the entire night, the party flowing around him. He watched as they made their way upstairs and into the man’s room, the door shutting behind them. His blood boiled at the sight, glaring at the door as he heard it lock, followed by a beautiful laugh behind it._

_One day she’d be his. And his alone._

_The next morning arrived and the teasing began. He stood in the doorway as, apparently his cousin, began teasing this man named Elijah for sleeping with a girl he’d just met._

_Mia. His goddess had a name._

_She was embarrassed and draped in just a sheet sitting at a desk. Her skin was flawless, marked only by runes. Even some he didn’t recognize. Apparently the face he’d taken was named Sebastian, so he had to put on a chipper smile as he watched this beautiful creature endure such teasing._

_Aline led them both out and the door shut behind them._

_“You’re acting a little strange Sebastian, are you alright?” She asked softly._

_“Just had a little too much to drink last night.” He smiled at her. She smiled back and nodded before heading off. Now to go deal with the problem he’d locked in a basement miles away. “I’m going to take a walk to clear my head, should do wonders.” He called off to her before moving out of the manor and headed for the cabin._

_He stepped through the portal to New York, seeing Mia getting verbally assaulted from a woman. He glared and went to pull his sword before she completely vanished. He looked around before spotting her walking outside. He could hear Elijah trying to calm things down but he didn’t care. He stepped out and walked for her, relaxing a bit._

_He watched as she sat on the bench and muttered to herself about being the center of all discourse. “I guess it’s understandable though.” He took a seat next to her. She looked at him and she was instantly confused. “A new being, a completely untested creation… it’s bound to cause some amount of chaos, don’t you think?” He smiled at her._

_“I thought you were supposed to be in the London Institute…” she muttered out. Right, that is where Sebastian was supposed to be. Couldn’t exactly tell her that he was following her to steal her away from Elijah…_

_“Got worried Elijah got conned into staying New York because of you, so I came to check up on him.” He told her with a laugh. “I came to escort you both to London. Nothing sinister.” He teased. It looked as though she believed him, so he didn’t fret much._

_“Oh.”_

_Time to call on some of the memories he pulled from that mess in his closet. “Elijah… likes to be spontaneous, if there’s not someone there to tell him right from wrong, he’ll chase anything he wants or that sounds exciting.” He explained to her. His eyes focused on her as she stared out at the park. Her face was absolutely divine… he couldn’t help but admire it. “Why did you say yes to him?” It slipped from his mouth and he immediately regretted it. Way to blow his own cover._

_“I… I don’t know… it just felt right.” She shrugged. He was honestly relieved she didn’t freak out._

_“Destiny…?” He asked her. Her eyes darted to him before back out at the park again. He was thankful for the brief glance. He couldn’t contain his excitement to be sitting here with her, talking with her._

_“I don’t know if I believe in that…” she sighed. He blinked at that before chuckling. He sure did. She was destined to be his after all. His eyes looked down at her bracelet._

_“What does your emerald do then?” He asked her directly. “If it doesn’t direct you towards fate… what is its purpose?” He wanted her to admit it to him. He wanted her to realize destiny chose him for her. That she was his._

_“I enchanted it to guide me to what I desire…” she explained._

_“And it led you to Elijah?” He asked, hoping she didn’t hear the annoyance in his voice. She shook her head and sighed._

_“It guided Elijah to me.” She told him. He paused at that and looked at the stone. He reached in his pocket and played with the jewel he found in Lilith’s lair that he took with him. “It led me to Fairchild manor, and restored a portrait of a toddler.” His heart nearly stopped right there. He knew the picture. He had seen her looking at it. It was of him as a child, one his mother had drawn. She desired him but had no idea he was right here._

_“What was it you desired…?” He asked softly, trying to cover his own anxiety. He wanted to hear it from her. He wanted to know that she desired him and not Elijah._

_“Answers… to help someone I couldn’t in Edom.” His heart nearly exploded with that information. This goddess… she was the beauty from Asmodeus’ realm. The woman all the demons raced about. The absolute beauty he so desired to take as his own. “All I got was more questions and now people are suspicious of me.”_

_“And a boyfriend.” He pointed out, keeping his voice light and happy, even though he hated every fiber of that word. She looked at him and smiled. His heart couldn’t handle her. She was everything he wanted._

_“Yea… and a boyfriend.” She nodded and stared at her bracelet. “Not exactly what I was looking for but it’s not something to complain about.” She shrugged. He wanted to complain. It should have been him, not that cheap knock off boy toy who would likely throw her away for the next bimbo to walk into his life, leaving her heartbroken. She looked back at the institute and immediately perked up. He looked back and saw Elijah walking this way._

_Great, speak of the devil._

_“Hey, Mia…” Elijah sighed. “We should probably leave before that lady decides to decapitate you.” Elijah focused on him and was obviously confused. “What are you doing here?”_

_“Making sure you leave.” He chuckled at him though his eyes were dark and cold. “Why is someone trying to decapitate your new girlfriend?” He’d kill anyone who dared to try._

_“They think she’s working for Valentine because he happened to know she was alive.” Elijah sighed. “You’re not, are you?” He smiled nervously at Mia._

_There was no way she was working for that heartless bastard. She was too sweet, too beautiful, too kind. What he’d do to that bastard if she so much as uttered a bad word about him._

_“No. I didn’t even know who he was until today.” She explained. Of course, she’d never know of such pain. She was an angel. Angels never got hurt._

_“If it’s any consolation, I believe you.” Elijah sighed. “Let’s get to the London Institute.” He watched as she got up. He pulled out the sapphire and looked at it before breathing out shakily._

_“Oh Mia, you dropped this.” He held out the sapphire to her. His sapphire. As long as she had it, she was his. Let him just this once touch her, if nothing else. She reached and took it, her fingers brushing over his skin. It felt like lightning had struck him. It was amazing._

_“I Uh… thanks…” she whispered out._

_“Have a thing for jewels?” Elijah chuckled at her. He got up and followed after them as they started walking. “They got into an argument about your emerald so I ducked out.” He laughed. “You had a ruby too…?”_

_At this point he was tuning them out, now just glaring death at Elijah. How dare he touch what was his. His angel in all her beauty. One day she’d be his and only his. Elijah would be out of the picture then._

_He sat and waited at the wedding, staring forward. He couldn’t believe it had progressed to this point. His angel was being stolen from him._

_He glanced over as the music began and saw the aisle fill with water. He looked back and his heart stopped at the sight of her in such a stunning light grey wedding dress. Her hair was pinned up under a veil and her eyes looked absolutely stunning._

_He set his jaw as she walked down the aisle and past him to Elijah. One day she’d be his. One day he’d find the opportunity to make her his. He held onto his anger and buried it as the ceremony went on. He fantasizes about taking his sword and stabbing straight into Elijah over and over again, drenching the ground with his blood. Then he’d take Mia right then and there, so fueled by the adrenaline of killing her husband that he would need to blow off the steam._

_He only snapped out of it as everyone started to clap as Elijah and her kissed. He clapped to not stand out as he glared death at Elijah. He stood up with everyone as they continued clapping._

_He’d make her his soon._

_He walked down the street, following after Elijah on his mission, making sure he kept far enough back that he didn’t get noticed. At last, he found the opportunity! To finally make Mia his. He saw him turn into a building and he followed suit, smirking. He activated his rune of speed and launched at Elijah, knocking him out quickly. He breathed in deeply and carried him off, knowing exactly where to do this._

_He carried him to a basement he had set up beforehand for just this reason. He tied up Elijah to the chair and took all his weapons from him. He was going to savor this moment. He had been dying to hurt him since he got here. He looked over his blade and breathed in shakily. He was anxious to start, but he had to wait for Elijah to wake up._

_He wanted him to know why he was going to kill him. He wanted him to feel everything he was going to do. He wanted badly to just absolutely destroy him, but he knew he’d have to make it look like a demon did it so no suspicion came back to him. He wanted Mia for himself so he couldn’t have her find out about what he was about to do._

_He waited what felt likes hours before Elijah blinked awake and looked around confused and dazed. He was glad he gagged him because he instantly panicked when he noticed he was tied up. He looked around before his eyes settled on him confused and panicked._

_“You don’t even know how long I’ve been planning this.” He sighed out as he stepped closer and looked over his blade. “You know… you weren’t the only one guided by a green light that night.” He stated simply. “So was I.” He glared at Elijah whose eyes widened in shock. “She was made to be with me, not you!” He screamed at him, letting his anger take hold. Elijah flinched and looked at him in a confused panic. “I have waited for her… for years.” He growled out as he stepped closer, meeting his eyes. “She came looking for me.” Elijah looked at him confused but still scared. “Oh yes, I’m just using your cousin's face… I’m not Sebastian.” He spat. Elijah froze at that. “I’m Johnathan Morgenstern.” He growled out._

_Elijah was absolutely terrified at the new information and was now worried about Sebastian and Mia. “I have heard of her since I went to Edom… the beautiful angel who was stolen by Asmodeus…” he sighed out. “And what a beauty she is.” He breathed in. “A beauty who’s supposed to be mine!” He screamed out angrily again, shaking from all the built-up adrenaline. “I am going to make you hurt…” he growled as he raised his blade up and dragged the flat over his cheek slowly. “For taking what is mine.” He hissed out. “For defiling an angel.” He put the tip to his throat and breathed out shakily. “And I am going to make your death so painful and slow.”_

_Elijah squirmed and tried to scream something through the gag which only pissed him off more. He yanked it out of his mouth and spat, “What?!”_

_“You hurt me… you’re hurting her too.” Elijah gasped out as he looked up at him. “The marriage rune bound us to feel what the other feels.”_

_“Hmm…” he though before gagging him again. “I feel like that’s an excuse… for me not to kill you.” He growled before stabbing into his shoulder. Elijah’s muffled screams of pain came through the gag. “I honestly don’t care. You should have never touched her.” He spat as he twisted the blade and Elijah screamed again. “When you’re gone,” he muttered out, “I will be her shoulder to cry on… and one day… she’ll love me.”_

_He breathed out shakily as he pulled out the blade. “And no one shall ever touch her again.” He sighed at the thought. “Except me of course.” He closed his eyes as he imagined her naked form under him screaming his name. “Making her cum and scream my name.” He opened his eyes and looked at him again. “And you’d be nothing but a forgotten memory.”_

_He sliced over his chest quickly and Elijah flinched. He spun his blade in his hand as he walked around him. “I will wipe you clean from her memory… leaving only me.” He sighed as he sliced over his arm next, careful to not get too close to the bindings. “She’ll realize in time we were meant to be.” He leaned over him and met his gaze. “We are two halves of the same whole after all.” He smirked._

_His rage built more as Elijah looked back at him defiantly. He growled and stabbed into his leg next, eliciting a muffled scream again that made his defiant features contort in pain._

_“You were a mistake.” He muttered out as he twisted the blade in his leg. “You were never meant to find her.” He growled. Elijah looked at him, scared but still defiant. He growled at that and stuck his fingers into the slash wound on his chest which instantly made Elijah cry out again behind the gag. “You were just a bad memory.” He hissed out._

_The torture went on for what felt like hours but surely wasn’t. Slicing and stabbing and making Elijah bleed while keeping him conscious. Once he got bored of him he plunged his sword straight through his heart and watched the light fade from his eyes._

_“Goodbye faded memory.” He whispered out as Elijah went limp. He pulled out his blade and looked at it, breathing heavily. “She’s mine now.” He spat. Out of his still flowing rage, he stabbed into him several more times, needing the catharsis. It felt good. It felt so good to be rid of him finally. Now there was nothing standing between her and him._

_He took a deep breath as he knocked on the door to Mia’s father’s apartment, slowly rolling the device in his hand that Jace had given him. He looked up when Mia answered, looking a little run down._

_“What are you doing here?” She muttered out. He smiled as he held up the small device. She quickly misunderstood and glared at him. “Last I saw, you were on my side.”_

_“It’s to remove it. Jace gave it to me.” He explained to her. “They found the killer the night you left.” He sighed out as he looked at the device. “Alec is head of the institute now as well.”_

_“I’m still not coming home until that bitch gives me a formal apology for suspecting me.” She sighed as she opened the door for him, letting him step inside._

_“I wouldn’t either.” He chuckled softly as he moved to the couch, sitting down with her. “May I?” He asked gently. She looked so tired like she’d been crying all night. He gently reached over as she nodded, brushing her hair back before he found the red spot. He put the device to it and activated it, taking the tracker out of her neck. She seemed to relax the instant it came out. He smiled as he tucked the device in his pocket. “All done.”_

_“Why did Jace send you?” She asked softly._

_He took a deep breath and looked at her. “I asked.” He told her. She looked at me confused. “I wanted to apologize for how I’ve made you feel since you joined the family.” He told her. He knew she had been avoiding him for a reason, it was only when Alec explained that she thought he was stalking her that he realized he’d scared her. “I never meant to ostracize you.”_

_“I overreacted, you have nothing to apologize for.” She explained. He chuckled before sighing and looking at her. “Why did you cover for me…?” She asked quietly. He blinked at that. He desperately wanted to tell her it was because he never would let anyone hurt her again, out of his love for her._

_“Because I knew you didn’t do it?” He offered. “I was walking patrol and saw you sitting in your window that night, so I know you didn’t leave.” He explained. He knew she didn’t have it in her to mutilate bodies like that. She was too pure._

_“Seeing me for a moment didn’t exactly clear me of suspicion though...” She whispered out. No one as beautiful as her could be that heartless, that ruthless._

_“If Elijah trusted you, I do too.” He smiled as he gently twirled a piece of her hair around his finger, enjoying how soft it was against his skin and how beautiful it looked in his hands. He could only imagine how it would feel to pull it and make her moan. “You don’t need to prove yourself to anyone in my eyes.” He whispered as he met her gaze. He cracked a smile at the blush that crept over her cheeks._

_“What are you doing…?” she whispered out,_

_“Why did you choose Elijah?” He blurted and instantly regretted his lack of impulse control. “There were plenty of good looking men at that party, me included.” He was also at the burnt manor but she didn’t know that. “Why Elijah?”_

_“I didn’t…” she whispered. His heart picked up pace as he heard that. So he did force her. That bastard deserved everything he did to him. “My enchantment did…” her fingers gently danced over the bracelet on her wrist and he looked with her at it._

_“Shows you what you desire, correct?” He asked gently. She nodded slowly in reply. “What exactly were you desiring that night?” His heart was screaming for attention, anything to latch onto. He was proud of himself for keeping his voice even. “Answers to what?”_

_“How to save him… the boy I heard screaming for years…” she breathed out. There it was. What he wanted to hear. She desired him. His heart was still racing as he stared at her, his eyes focusing on her lips. “Asmodeus took me to Edom about five years ago…” yes, he knew… the demons had never shut up about her. He had so badly wanted to see her for himself. “He told me that I wasn’t the only shadowhunter in Edom, that the other was beyond saving.” Beyond saving, my ass. He got himself free, he escaped Edom. She wanted to come to him in Edom… he could only imagine how horrified she’d be at his true form, the charred husk Lilith made him. “He was being held by Lilith, being tortured.” Torture it was…_

_“Must have been terrifying.” He breathed out shakily, his want for her breaking his control over his voice. She looked at him then and he so badly wanted to just capture those lips with his._

_“I felt so sorry for him… I wanted to help but I couldn’t ever get near Lilith’s domain… it was seen as an attack if I tried.” She swallowed hard and god he wanted to feel that around his tongue or fingers. Every word she spoke was just more icing on the cake, more to latch onto for his hope. “When I got the emerald and enchanted it, I immediately thought about him and his screaming, I wanted to find him.” She stopped in her tracks and her eyes widened as she realized something. He straightened up at that and tried to clear his mind but he couldn’t. “The boy is Johnathan Morgenstern…” she whispered. God did his name sound good on her tongue. He wanted so badly to hear her scream it out in ecstasy._

_“Thought we knew that already from the picture.” He cleared his throat to try and get out of that thought process. He looked down to try and shake the images of her from his mind._

_“No… the one in Edom… the one being tortured by Lilith is Johnathan.” She breathed out and looked off towards the balcony. Yes, please put everything together, please. He needed her to put everything together, to get to the conclusion herself._

_“What would you do if you could free him…?” He asked her gently. His heart was racing still as he stared at her. She looked back at him. God those eyes were magnificent._

_“Free him of his pain…” she whispered. “Help him recover from years of pain from Lilith.” She looked away again and he couldn’t help but feel that warmth of excitement bubbling in his gut. “I know the pain demons can cause… I’ve experienced it, I can help him.” Yes, fix me of the years of pain Lilith did, He thought. He could feel an erection starting and he had to quickly think other thoughts as to not freak her out. “I can summon him!” She squeaked out, all life returning to her face._

_He was honestly caught so off guard and his heart couldn’t take how amazing she was. “I’m sorry, you can… what?” He asked her, absolutely shocked. She started moving around and gathering things. “What are you doing?” He laughed nervously._

_“He’s in Edom, I know his name. I can summon him.” She smiled back at him before her smile slowly faded. Oh, how he hated seeing her without a smile. “Are you going to report me…?” She whispered out._

_He quickly got up and came over to her, cupping her shoulders. “Why would I report you?” He chuckled out, absolutely excited. “You’re trying to save a shadowhunter from Edom.” He smiled at her. He couldn’t contain his excitement. “On the contrary, I want to help.” He breathed out. Her smile returned and his heart sped back up. She went back to gathering things before stopping again. What was it this time that upset her? “What’s wrong?”_

_“Everyone wants him dead here…” she whispered out as she looked out from the balcony. She made a fair point but he couldn’t have her stop, he wanted to see what would happen. If it would work. “I’d only be inviting him into the arms of death.” No… you’d be giving him his life back. Please don’t stop. He moved over and cupped her shoulders._

_“But taking him away from his torturer.” He stated quickly. “Take him away from his pain.” He whispered into her ear. She shivered before nodding and moving to the balcony. He had to make sure she went through with this._

_He watched her as she set up the summoning circle. He was so enthralled, he forgot he was supposed to help. He glanced over as she put upwards and he got even more excited but nervous nonetheless. What if she did summon him? But he didn’t show up as Sebastian…? What if she saw what he really looked like?_

_She came over and moved him to one side of the pentagram before she stood opposite of him. This was all so exciting for him. He didn’t realize how much he actually wanted to see the results of this. She took a deep breath and looked at him._

_“Are you ready?” She asked with a smile. He couldn’t help but smile back as he nodded. He watched her intently as she started summoning, well, him. He breathed in shakily as he felt the magic around him before the circle filled with smoke. He unconsciously stepped forward, barely in the circle but in it nonetheless._

_When the smoke cleared she started looking around confused before her smile deflated._

_“No, it should have worked!” She squeaked out as she began to panic. He glanced down and looked at his feet in the summoning circle and realized she had indeed succeeded. His heart raced in excitement. She could have gotten him out. If only she had known his name when she left the first time. All she needed was his name… she wanted to save him all this time but didn’t have what she needed… and now… he had proof that she could have done it. “Why didn’t it work…?” She whispered out. He looked up at her, breathing in shakily. But no! It did work! He was in the circle! “I… I had everything…” she whispered out. “It… it should have worked…”_

_He couldn’t contain his excitement anymore, he moved forward and kissed her deeply, backing her to the door. She had done it. She had “saved” him. He couldn’t contain the warmth on his skin anymore as he held her close, keeping the kiss. It only took her a moment to return it and his heart started to race happily. He’d won. He had claimed her as his own. She was his._

_Her hand found itself in his hair and he breathed in shakily, feeling that excitement in his gut again. He gripped her waist gently and pulled her closer. He slowly pulled back, his lips shaking from being overwhelmed with happiness._

_“What was that for…?” She whispered out, completely out of breath. He looked into her eyes, catching his breath. From this close her eyes were stunning, having small flecks of gold in them. He gently brushed back her hair as he rested his head to hers._

_“That was the most selfless thing I’ve ever seen…” he whispered out to her. She looked back into his eyes and his heart fluttered. “You knew if anyone found out you’d tried to summon him, you’d be killed alongside him, yet you did it anyway, to end his pain.” He stammered out, pulling her closer. Her eyes were looking at me._

_“But I failed…” she whispered out. He bit his tongue about telling her she didn’t fail. He needed her on his side. He looked back at the circle and swallowed hard. He slowly looked back at her._

_“It’s the thought that counts… maybe summoning doesn’t work for Shadowhunters the way it does with demons.” He breathed out the lie, looking over her eyes. She was so beautiful. “Maybe you’re just missing one thing…” he cupped her cheek and tilted her head up again. “Whatever it is… I will help you find it.” He sighed out. Her smile returned and he couldn’t help but kiss her again. She dropped the wards and pulled herself close by cupping his neck._

_This was absolute perfection. Maybe he could finally have his way with her too. She relaxed into him. He smirked as she wobbled and nearly collapsed. He caught her gently and pulled back. “Didn’t realize I could make your knees weak.” He teased gently with a chuckle._

_“I used a lot of magic.” She whispered out. His head raced and he nodded. He gently picked her up and carried her inside. “You’re so warm…” she whispered out as she curled up to him. His heart raced at that._

_He smirked as he found her room. “Like the bowels of Edom itself.” He chuckled, proud of himself for that joke. “Get some rest little bird…” he whispered to her as he laid her on her bed gently. “Thank you… for freeing me.” He whispered as he kissed her cheek. She smiled before she fell asleep. He breathed in shakily and looked at how precious she was when she slept. He brushed back her hair gently and sighed._

_He nodded and indulged watching her for a moment before he quickly left._


	8. Valentine

I looked up as my door opened to my room. I had moved back to the Institute after Jace forced his grandmother to apologize to me. Sebastian smiled as he came in with a cup of hot tea. I smiled as I took it from him and sipped it. I blinked at it being perfect.

“Knew I got it right.” He chuckled softly at me as he sipped his own. I smiled and nodded, leaning up and kissing him gently. He hummed happily as he returned it. “Mmm you’re initiating, that’s good.” He chuckled as he stroked my cheek gently.

“Why shouldn’t I?” I giggled up at him. He chuckled and brushed back my hair gently.

“You’re so beautiful.” He whispered out as he leaned down and put his forehead to mine. I smiled up at him and he ran his fingers down my neck gently, making me shiver at the warmth of his fingers. I closed my eyes and breathed him in. He kissed me again and I breathed in deeply.

“Sorry for… interrupting…” Jace stated simply from the door, looking at us. I pulled back and looked at him as I sipped my tea.

“What’s up?” I asked softly as I came over to him. Sebastian has his fingers on his lips as he kept looking away.

“Izzy needs you got a mission.” He told me. I blinked at that.

“A mission?” I raised a brow at that. He nodded. “Ok, let me get in better clothes.” I smiled at him. He nodded.

“Transport detail.” He called to me as I moved to a dressing screen. “When did this start?” He asked Sebastian.

“When you sent me to remove her tracking chip.” He told him.

“As long as she’s happy, I don’t care.” Jace chuckled and headed out. I smiled at the conversation as I took another sip of my tea before setting it down.

I stripped out of my workout clothes and got into a black dress, relaxed. I grabbed a pocket spear and tucked it between my breasts. I pulled my hair up and put it into a bun. I found some heels and slipped them on. I took my cup of tea and sipped it as I came back out and moved to do some club makeup.

“Wow…” Sebastian chuckled at me. I smiled up at him as I sipped my tea. I leaned down and snapped as I looked in the mirror, getting on club makeup. “That’s a nice perk.” He chuckled as he came over and cupped my waist, looking at me in the mirror. “Be careful.” He chuckled at me. I nodded and finished my tea before I kissed him gently.

“Thank you.” I giggled softly. “For the tea.” I smiled at him. He chuckled and smiled back before he kissed me deeply. I returned it and cupped his neck gently. His tongue slipped into my mouth and teased my tongue. I whimpered softly as I met his tongue. He breathed in shakily and gripped my waist harder.

I really didn’t want to pull away but I had to. I pouted as I pulled back and he chuckled at me. “You… got some lipstick on you…” I giggled as I fixed my make up and moved to get it off him.

“Leave it.” He chuckled and stopped my hand. I smiled at him and nodded as I slowly pulled back, moving out to find Izzy to get the details. I hummed softly as I walked, finding her in the main room. I smiled as I came over to her.

“Transport huh?” I asked her softly.

“Magnus is having some issues, I need a warlock.” She sighed out. I blinked at that before nodding. She looked at me and blinked before smiling. “So who’s the lucky guy?” She giggled at me. I blushed and bit my lip.

“Did I not fix my makeup?” I pouted as I leaned to a monitor and used the minor reflection to fix it. She giggled.

“It was almost perfect.” She shrugged with a smile. “So?”

“Uh… Sebastian.” I smiled. She looked at me before taking a deep breath.

“You weren’t promised to him in some will were you?” She teased with a smile. I giggled at that.

“No. Nothing like that.” I nodded. She giggled and nodded before Sebastian came down to look at files for himself, still a smudge of lipstick on him.

“He must like you to be walking around with that.” She giggled softly. “We’re transporting Valentine to Idris today.” She told me. I nodded. “Not many warlocks have the clearance.”

“Just me and my dad as far as I know.” I shrugged as I breathed in. I looked up and blinked at Aline coming over. “Aline! What a surprise!” I smiled at her.

“Sorry I didn’t give you a heads up, I didn’t want to spoke my dear cousin.” She smiled at me before looking at Sebastian as he stood behind me shocked. I looked back at Sebastian before quickly fixing the lipstick on his mouth. She looked between us perplexed. “You disappeared after Mia’s wedding then end up here...” She walked over to him. “Come here you gorgeous Englishman!” She laughed and hugged him tightly.

“It’s good to see you Aline.” He sighed out awkwardly as he hugged her.

“We were all so worried about you, we thought you were dead…” she whispered out shocked.

“Yea I’m really sorry about that…”

“No ones heard from you even after we learned you were ok... all of our aunts were worried.” She explained. “They asked me to come and make sure you were alright.” I could tell Sebastian was pretty uncomfortable and I didn’t know how to help. “Is it true you’re a yin fen addict?” She asked softly. I looked away awkwardly at that.

“He’s clean now.” Izzy told her with a smile.

“I feel terrible, I should have called.” He sighed out. “I guess I was ashamed… you know?” He sighed. “I’m not as perfect as everyone always thought I was.”

“Trust me no one thought you were perfect.” Aline smiled.

“You can tell everyone he’s a hero.” Izzy smiled at her. “He saved my life and helped us defeat a greater demon.” Aline seemed absolutely shocked at all of that like Sebastian wasn’t capable of it. I looked at her perplexed.

“He’s been helping me a lot with my grief too…” I told her gently. She looked at me and gave me a sad smile before noticing the color of my lipstick was the same as what had been on his lips just a moment ago. She glared at Sebastian for that before sighing.

“I’ll give you all the gory details later, I need to finish my report.” Sebastian sighed as he kissed my cheek. “How about dinner, at 8?” He smiled at her. She nodded and smiled before he headed off.

“He’s really different…” she whispered out shocked.

“Not to me…” I shrugged.

“What’s going on between you two?” She raised a brow. “Little fast don’t you think? Especially since Sebastian was Elijah’s cousin.” She pointed out.

“Things just happened I guess…” I shrugged as I looked down. “Can’t change what destiny has planned for us.” I smiled at her. She sighed.

“I knew he had a crush on you when you arrived… couldn’t take his eyes off of you.” She smiled at me. I giggled and nodded.

“Yea… I noticed I just assumed it was bigotry for me being half warlock.” I shrugged. She nodded slowly. “He kinda confessed a few days ago.” I shrugged. “Apologized for acting weird.” I smiled.

“Glad to hear… still think it’s odd.” She sighed. “He’d disappeared for nearly two months before you showed up… then all of a sudden he was back…” she blinked. “Then when you left so did he…” I looked at her confused. I had no idea about that, it did sound odd though. “If I didn’t know any better I’d think he was chasing you.” I breathed in at that.

“I doubt it.” I giggled softly. “I didn’t see him till he showed up with Izzy at the institute a week after I got to New York.” I smiled. She sighed.

“Just a coincidence then.” She smiled. “It’s so good to see you.” I smiled back and hugged her.

“It’s good to see you too.” I giggled at her. “Can I get you some lunch?” I giggled softly. “We can talk about the transfer.”

“Sure. That sounds lovely.” She smiled. I nodded and gestured Izzy to join us as we moved to the kitchen. I was cooking. I wasn’t gonna let Izzy defile food.

I breathed in as I walked over to Izzy, relaxed, and prepared to do my job. She looked at me and smiled. I took a deep breath as I stepped into the holding cell with her and other shadowhunters. I looked at Valentine and took a deep breath. It was the first time I’d met him.

“So… she finally came out to play.” Valentine chuckled as he looked at me. “The writing about you did not talk about your beauty.” I gagged and looked away. “You and Johnathan would have been perfect together.”

“Enough.” Jace muttered as he stood him up after he was bound. I looked at him and breathed in.

“Because of you… so many of my current unpleasantries could have been avoided.” I smiled, though my eyes were filled with hate. I gestured for everyone to head out of the cell to meet with Alec who was accompanied by Magnus. I blinked at him in confusion before smiling at him. “Glad you could make it.” I nodded at him.

“See they grabbed an adequate backup.” He sighed out. I smiled.

“Valentine, under the order of the Clave you are being remanded back to Idris for your crimes.” Alec stated firmly, looking at Valentine.

“If I’m gonna be in a cell, let me in Alicante, at least there it doesn’t reek of downworlder.” He spat at him. I turned and hissed at him, my warlock mark showing. He blinked at that before chuckling. “You’re Magnus’ daughter. Should have noticed.” Magnus made a portal and cracked a small smile at me, a thank you gesture for sticking up for us. I followed the guards through the portal, breathing in. I stepped into Alicante behind Isabelle and Jace, turning around and watching the portal. I froze when the last two guards came through and the portal closed behind them.

“Shit…” I whispered out. I swallowed hard and looked back at the council and their guards.

“Where is he?” The man at the front barked. I breathed in shakily.

“Duncan’s gone too.” I looked at Izzy and Jace. Jace nodded and looked at me then to where the portal had been.

“Can you trace the portal…?” He asked softly.

“I can try.” I nodded and moved over to where it was.

“What is she doing?” The council member growled.

“Trying to find a lead on him.” Jace explained as I used my magic to feel the remnant energy. I closed my eyes and focused on it, feeling the path back to the institute. I felt the divergence and tried to follow it but it just got burnt up. I winced as I felt fire on my hands. I pulled back and whimpered at the burns sizzling on my hands. “What happened…?” I turned and looked at him before showing him my hands.

“Duncan must have burned it behind him.” I sighed. He blinked at that.

“How…?” He blinked at me.

“I have no idea…” I sighed. “I’ve only seen it done by demons… but I both sides of the portal were secured.” I paused and thought about that. My mind raced about it. “Jace…” I looked at him, now afraid. He raised a brow and came over to me. “I need to tell you something…”

“What is it…?” He asked softly. I looked back at the panicked council. He looked back at that before he moved me to a courtyard away from prying ears as he pulled out his stele and went over my healing rune. “What’s wrong?”

“I may have… summoned Johnathan…” I whispered out. He stared at me at that.

“You… what?” He growled out. I swallowed hard and looked away.

“When I was staying at my dad’s I realized why my emerald led me to that picture. It was telling me his name so I could free him from Edom.” I explained. “I guess… I didn’t actually fail then…” I muttered out.

“You summoned. Johnathan.” He stared at me. I smiled sheepishly. “Why are you telling me this now?”

“What if he took Valentine?” I suggested. He paused at that.

“I know where he might be then.” He muttered out and moved with me back to the council. “Mia might have a lead.”

“We have orders to go back and search New York…” Izzy told us. “Get us home?” She asked softly. I chewed on my lip.

“No he’s not in New York, he’s in Idris.” Jace stated firmly. I looked at him and her, chewing on my lip.

“I can’t act against the council Jace, I’m already in enough deep shit as is.” I muttered out before a security guard came over and grabbed me, cuffing me.

“You’re being remanded and questioned for summoning a demon who may have helped Valentine escape.” The council member growled at me. I froze at that and looked at Jace. “Even if it was not intentional, it’s still a crime.” He told me.

“Follow your lead Jace. Izzy call Aline!” I yelled back at her as I moved with the guard. “How many times can a girl get falsely arrested in one year…?” I muttered out as I moved. “Sure do jump on the warlock girl at any chance, everyone joins in.” I grumbled out. “Can I send a fire message to make sure my boyfriend is ok and knows that I will be?” I asked softly.

“Go ahead.” The council member slid me parchment and ink. “Just realize we’re going to trace who it goes to.”

“Go ahead. I’m only sending it to Sebastian Verlac.” I rolled my eyes as I got to writing it to make sure he was ok, and letting him know I was too as well as where I was. He nodded at me before I snapped and it sent through fire. “Ok let’s get this processing thing done, he’ll answer back soon I’m sure.” I sighed as I moved with them to a holding cell. They put a tracker on my runes and my magic before putting me in a cell that blocked off magic. I took a seat on the bed here and sighed. “Now… to wait… hopefully for Jia to show up and save my ass.” I grumbled out.

I startled awake and looked over as the door opened and Jia was coming in. I rubbed my eyes and breathed in deeply.

“Hey.” I whispered out, exhausted. “What time is it?” I asked softly.

“It’s early, I’m sorry.” She sighed as she got me up and walked me out of the cell. “You’re going to stay with me until everything is cleared alright?” She told me. I nodded and leaned into her, closing my eyes. “You can get some more sleep there…” I nodded and breathed in. She got me back to their house in Alicante and got me into a guest bed, letting me fall back asleep there. I curled up into the bed before I heard the crinkling of a fire. I turned over and reached out, taking the fire message and reading it.

_I’m coming to get you. Stay calm._

I blinked in confusion at the handwriting, knowing that wasn’t how Sebastian wrote. I looked over the parchment and swallowed hard. I shrieked when I was dragged through a portal to Edom and dropped hard onto the burning ground.

I breathed out shakily and looked up, seeing Asmodeus standing in front of me, proud of himself. I started to hyperventilate as I sat up and looked around.

“Make yourself at home dear, you’re going to be here a while.” He chuckled at me. I looked out the archway as I was filled with panic. I was back in Edom.


	9. The Mirror

I shivered and stared out at Edom, hating the bracing wind. I’m sure I was the only one who ever thought it was cold. Ever since I got here this time I was cold. It seemed like ever since I left Sebastian’s side, I was cold. He was so warm that everything was cold away from him.

“There’s something you need to see dear.” Asmodeus chuckled as he pulled me over to a mirror. “See the truth of the man you love.” He muttered out as he made an image appear on it. I saw Sebastian but he was with Valentine. I shivered harder and held myself tighter. “Odd… you’re cold.” He blinked at me. He put his hand to my head and I quickly pulled away. “You’re burning your… like a fire's been placed within you.”

I glared at him. “Gee wonder who did that?” I spat.

“Wasn’t me.” He chuckled. “It’s been placed in you over time…” he circled me before waving his hand at the mirror. I froze when he took away the glamour on Sebastian and a burnt body stood in his place. “Wonder who it could have been? Oh right, your boyfriend, Johnathan Morgenstern.” He laughed. I stared at it, in utter shock. “Though what he’s done to you is unintentional.” He told me. “Doesn’t change the fact that you thought about sleeping with him.” He chuckled at me. I looked at him before I put my hand on the mirror and glamoured Johnathan my reconstructing him to what he should look like. I backed away and my heart raced at the sight of his beauty. “Wait.”

“No. I won’t wait.” I turned and looked at him, glaring at him. “I’m going to Lilith’s domain. I don’t care what you say.” I spat. “I’m giving that bitch a piece of my mind for what she did to him.” I spat, moving to leave.

“You still wish to fight for him? Even though he freed Valentine and is helping him find the mortal instruments?” He asked bluntly. I stopped in my tracks and stared forward, shivering. “Even though he’s given you a fever you’ll never shake off? That he’s killed people to get to this point?”

“So have I.” I spat before I moved down the stairs and headed for the wastelands. I pulled out my spear and slammed it down, extending it fully as I moved. I took out demons who came for me as I made my way into her territory, knowing I really was fucking things up. I didn’t care. She made him the way he was.

I winced as I felt a burning heat in my pocket. I pulled out the object and yelped in pain as I dropped it. It was the sapphire. I stared at it before noticing I was at Lilith’s domain now. I looked at the sapphire.

“So Johnathan gave it to me… not Asmodeus.” I whispered out. “Which explains why my summoning didn’t work, he was standing across from me.” I grumbled out as I moved for the stairs, glaring forward. “Jeez could I be any more stupid.” I rolled my eyes as I moved up the stairs and got to her courtyard. I stepped in and glared forward before seeing her slowly turning towards me.

“How dare you intrude on my domain.” She growled out as she glared at me. I smirked at her anger and glared back.

“Yea. This is war… you destroyed Johnathan. So I’m going to destroy you in turn.” I spat as I pointed my spear at her. “Get ready for hell to become a war zone.” I hissed at her, my eyes changing to my warlock mark. Her eyes widened at my direct threat.

“If only you’d still be here for it dear, seems as if someone’s come to take you home.” She smirked. I blinked at that before looking down, seeing the summoning circle.

“No!” I screamed as I launched for her before I was pulled out of Edom and I coughed hard as the air felt so thick. I looked up slowly and saw my father looking at me worried and scared. “No! Why did you do that!?” I screamed at him.

“My father kidnapped you! I thought you’d be happy.” He blinked at me confused. I looked around, panicked.

“Not when I just declared war on Lilith…” I muttered out, scared. He went silent as he stared at me. “Send me back!” I screamed out.

“No, we’re not doing that.” Clary stated simply. I turned and looked at her perplexed. I got to my feet and leaned on my spear.

“So wanna make a deal with the devil? Everyone seems to think I am one at this point.” I spat out, rolling my eyes. “Especially with the current hot topic of the day.” I sighed.

“Did you know he was Johnathan?” Jace asked as he stepped forward. I met his gaze.

“You mean when I kissed him or when I was in Edom?” I asked simply, so fed up with being played with. He sighed and rolled his eyes.

“What did he do to you?” My father asked shocked. I looked back at him.

“No one did anything to me. I am tired of being babied!” I screamed at him. “I’m tired of being sad. I’m tired of being held back!” I knew I was short-tempered because I was fresh out of Edom but I wasn’t lying. “I am tired of always being blamed for anything that remotely goes wrong.” I scoffed. I looked back at Clary. “You want to find Johnathan and Valentine. I know where they are.” I smirked. “I also know where the mirror is.” Her eyes widened at me.

“How long have you known about the mirror?” Alec asked simply. I looked up and took a deep breath as I thought.

“Century and a half?” I shrugged. “Seen it in person.” I breathed in. “Even touched it.”

“No one's seen it or even known where it is in centuries.” Alec looked at me perplexed. “How is it you have?”

“Perks of being half warlock.” I clicked at him.

“I’m sorry, what’s gotten into her?” Alec asked confused.

“She’s like this every time she comes back from Edom.” Magnus sighed. “A side effect of being near Asmodeus for an extended amount of time.”

“No… I’m just sick and tired of being called the cause of everyone’s problems.” I growled out. “Shadowhunters have been blaming me for everything since I’ve been around.” I rolled my eyes. “If no one’s gonna make a deal, I’m leaving.” I growled out as I moved to snap my fingers.

“Wait.” Clary stepped forward and looked at me. I smirked at her and looked into her eyes. “You can take us to Valentine?” She asked softly, swallowing hard. I nodded and smirked.

“Of course I can.” I stated simply. Jace was now staring at me, suspicious. “For a price.”

“What price?” Jace growled as he stepped closer. I giggled at that.

“Summon Lilith. So I can take her head off.” I smirked. Everyone went silent at that. “Already got in trouble for summoning Johnathan, even though he was already on earth when I did it.” I shrugged. “If you’re not going to do it, I’m leaving.” I sighed.

“I am not summoning Lilith.” Magnus breathed out shakily. I shrugged before snapping and disappearing. I landed in Sebastian’s apartment and looked at Valentine sitting at the table. He immediately went on guard before I moved over to Sebastian and kissed him gently.

“Where have you been…? Why are you here?” He blinked in shock at me.

“My grandfather kidnapped me again to Edom.” I shrugged. “Why didn’t you tell me who you really were?” I asked softly. He stiffened at that. “Were you afraid I’d be repulsed by what’s under your glamour…?” I whispered out as I gently cupped his neck. I pulled it down and looked at his burnt form. “That I'd turn away from this? Not want to help…?” I whispered out as I looked into his eyes. I breathed in and pushed my magic into him, closing my eyes. I felt his glamour shift again and I opened my eyes, smiling at the new face in front of me. “Because I’m not afraid.” I whispered to him. He breathed out shakily. “I was about to slice Lilith’s head off before my dad tore me out of Edom.”

“You’re really not afraid…?” He asked softly before he was startled by his own voice. He looked at me before moving to a mirror and looked at himself.

“I’m not afraid of a little demon blood.” I told him. He touched his face gently and breathed in shakily.

“Is this really me?” He asked as he turned and looked at me. I smiled and nodded as I came over and cupped his cheek. “How…?”

“I used my magic in Edom to recreate your burnt flesh…” I smiled at him as I looked into his eyes. “I told you… I would save you.” I whispered out. He breathed out shakily before he leaned forward and kissed me deeply. I returned it and cupped his neck. He pulled me closer and kept the kiss. I breathed him in and felt that warmth returning to my core.

“Johnathan.” Valentine muttered out. I pulled back and looked back at him glaring.

“Want me to kill him?” I whispered to Johnathan as I kept close to him.

“Not yet.” He whispered back. I breathed out shakily and nodded.

“The mortal mirror.” Valentine breathed out shakily while under my gaze.

“What about it…?” I asked simply, staring at him. He looked at me perplexed before looking at Johnathan again.

“I wasn’t talking to you.” He growled. I bared my teeth and growled. Johnathan held me back and stroked my skin gently.

“I didn’t get it.”

“You can’t just take the mirror.” I rolled my eyes at Valentine and both of them were now looking at me perplexed. “No person can hold it.” I squeaked as Johnathan spun me around and pulled me closer, looking me in the eye.

“You know where it is?” He breathed out. I nodded.

“So she’s not useless.” Valentine chuckled. I growled back at Valentine before Johnathan made me look at him.

“Take us to it…?” he whispered against my lips. My eyes fluttered shut and I leaned closer to him.

“What makes you think she’ll do that willingly? She’s working with them.” Valentine scoffed.

“Catch more flies with honey.” I sang out with a smile against Johnathan’s lips. He chuckled and brushed back my hair gently. I leaned to his ear. “Can I kill him when we get there?” I whispered out. He held me close and chuckled softly. His fingers gently danced over the back of my neck.

“Can’t wait to watch.” He whispered back. I smiled and nuzzled him gently, closing my eyes. I gently kissed his neck. I opened a portal and looked at him. I gently took his hand as he shifted back to Sebastian. I looked at Valentine and growled before I offered my other hand. He sighed as he grabbed the sword and cup before he came over. He took my hand before I pulled the portal through us.

I looked up at the forest and breathed in shakily. I let go of his hand and leaned closer to Johnathan.

“Idris…?” Valentine blinked.

“Outskirts.” I told him as I pulled Johnathan off to where I knew it was. Valentine followed after us. “I can’t portal straight to it, it’s a little bit of a hike.” I sighed softly.

“Are you alright?” Johnathan asked softly. I looked at him.

“I’m tired of being an excuse.” I whispered out. He nodded as he walked beside me. “Next on my list after Valentine, is Lilith.” I breathed out. He sighed and walked with me. “When this is done… may I lay with you?” I asked softly.

“You mean have sex?” He asked softly. I looked at him and nodded, smiling. “How can you make my heart beat like that…?” He chuckled at me.

“Because you love me.” I smiled as I looked forward. He slowly laced his fingers with mine.

“I would love to lay with you.” He breathed out. I smiled at that before Valentine came over and stopped us.

“Johnathan, they’ll come for us. I’m taking Mia with me to show me the mirror.” Valentine muttered out as he grabbed my wrist. “Protect her by killing them.” I looked at Johnathan and swallowed hard, scared. He met my gaze and nodded at me. I knew what that look meant. He was giving me permission to kill Valentine when I felt it was right.

“Be careful.” I whispered out to him before Valentine dragged me forward. I watched as Johnathan moved off. I opened a portal for him and he went through. I took a deep breath and moved with Valentine. My heart was racing and the warmth in me was overwhelming.

“He’s so trusting of you… I wonder what it is about you.” Valentine muttered out. “Too bad he’ll never see you again.”

“Funny, I was going to say the same thing.” I muttered out as I manifested my spear. I spun it and smacked him hard into a tree, glaring at him. I whistled loudly and wolves howled in the distance before getting closer.

“You realize they’ll kill us both, right?” He scoffed before coming at me with the soul sword. I breathed in deeply and quickly guarded, smirking. “So I finally get to face off against the shadowhunter who betrayed her past in favor of solitude.”

“You’re one to talk.” I spat as I shifted my spear and hit him straight across the face with my spear, tossing him aside. I walked towards him, before gasping in as all the heat left me. I froze at that and looked at Valentine.

“So he died. Shame.” He chuckled out. “You think I didn’t know about the fever he gave you?” He chuckled. I screamed in anger and went for him, blinded by rage.

When I finally came to I was sinking in the lake and Valentine was gone. I could feel myself bleeding in several spots and I knew I had been stabbed through my abdomen. It was a miracle I was alive and conscious. I swam up to the surface and coughed hard as I reached the surface. I luckily didn’t see Valentine anywhere near the lake.

I had the faintest memory of creating portals, sending Valentine through one and me through another. I at least had the common sense to keep him from the lake when I went into a rage at least.

I whimpered as I swam myself to the edge and dragged myself onto the shore. I hissed in pain and looked at the stab wound that went through my middle but I was also covered in scratches and bite marks. I found my stele and activated my healing rune. Luckily with my warlock blood, I knew I couldn’t turn into a werewolf from the wounds. I cried out in pain at the stab wound as it refused to heal. I laid on the shore and panted hard, staring up at the sky.

“Are you really gone…?” I whispered out.

“ _I won’t be long… I summoned Lilith.”_ I heard his voice before his illusion knelt beside me _. “For you.”_ He chuckled softly. “ _So you have to get better._ ”

“Who killed you…?” I whispered out. He sighed and looked out at the lake.

“ _So this is the_ _mirror_ …” he sighed softly, avoiding the question. “ _It’s beautiful._ ” I stared up at the sky.

“Why won’t you answer my question…?”

“ _It’s a rule of being dead apparently. You can’t talk about your death.”_ He explained. I nodded slowly and watched a cloud go by. “ _So you need to heal. Stop giving up._ ” He muttered out. “ _Lilith won’t stop until I’m back alive._ ” He explained as he gently stroked my cheek. _“If that woman is anything other than cruel, it’s persistent._ ” He sighed. “ _So fight.”_ I nodded and activated my rune again and whimpered as it started to heal. “ _Valentine will die, don’t worry… he’s crossed too many people to not get what’s coming to him._ ” I slowly sat up and looked out at the lake. _“I love you._ ” He told me before he faded away. “ _Fight for me until I’m back._ ” I nodded slowly and pushed back my drenched hair, staring out at the lake.

“I’ll protect the Mortal Mirror.” I whispered out. I brought my knees up and leaned on them, staring out. “Forever.” I breathed out shakily. I got to my feet, only to collapse again as it pulled at the fresh scar. I winced and got up slowly this time. “Not for the angels… for the downworld.” I breathed out shakily. “For Johnathan.” I whispered. “Shadowhunters have messed up enough with me as is. I can’t imagine how much they’ve fucked up before me.” I stared out at the lake. “I know… you’re not here… but I feel like you can hear me.” I looked down, rubbing my arm gently. “I will continue the legacy of the angel… but I will not follow the word of the Clave. I refuse to call myself a shadowhunter from this day forward.” I stepped to the edge and looked out. “I hope… you understand… that you hear me…” I breathed out. “From this moment on, I am first and foremost a warlock… who can wear the runes of the angel.” I breathed in and closed my eyes. “I’m sorry if it’s seen as a betrayal… I never intend for that.” I looked down and a tear fell.

“So forgive me…” I whispered out before I turned and walked through a portal, stepping onto my dad’s balcony. He turned and looked at me before noticing the blood on me. He ran over and looked at me, startled at my temperature being back to normal. “Johnathan is dead…” I squeaked out, another tear falling. He quickly wrapped his arms around me and I laid my head on his shoulder, closing my eyes. It took me a moment before I wrapped my arms around him.

“How did you get through the wards…?” He asked shocked. I looked up at that and looked at all the warlocks working to maintain a ward around the city.

“I… I don’t know.” I whispered out. He brushed back my still wet hair gently and looked at me worried still. “I don’t want to be a shadowhunter anymore.” I whispered out, tears falling. He stared at me in shock, unsure what to do with that information. “Can I stay with you?” I sniffed. He nodded and hugged me tightly again. I leaned into him and another tear fell.


	10. Lilith

I breathed in as I held one of Johnathan’s shirts, tracking it. I stepped into the deserted hotel and stopped in my tracks at seeing people there just standing quietly. I slowly walked forward and swallowed hard.

“What are you doing here?” She growled from behind me. I slowly turned and looked at her, holding his shirt in hand. It still smelled like him… even if it had been a few weeks since he wore it. She glanced at it then looked at me, her eyes turning soft. “You… you…”

“Loved him?” I finished her sentence. “More than anything.” I answered. She slowly walked over and stood in front of me. “I’m not here as a shadowhunter.” I breathed out shakily.

“Then what are you here as?” She asked softly.

I looked back to where the tracking was leading me. “A witness.” I whispered to her before I moved over and gently took off my onyx necklace before I used my magic to open the table. I reached in and gently put the necklace around his neck, not caring that I got blood on my hands. “An anchor.” I whispered out as I slowly stepped back and lowered the table again. “A guiding light.” I breathed out shakily as I took a few steps back. “A tether.” I sighed before I walked past her and headed out of the hotel.

“Wait!” She called desperately. I stopped in my tracks before I looked back at her. “You came just to give him an enchanted necklace…?” She asked confused.

“So he remembers me when he wakes up.” I told her. She blinked at that. “So he can find me.” I nodded as I headed out, moving to get home. “So I can find you… and kill you when he wakes up.” I growled out as I glared forward, marching through the city.

I pulled out my spear and coated the tip in the blood still on my hand. I walked into the park and stopped at the entrance to the Seelie realm. I sent Johnathan’s shirt back home and stood there waiting, leaning on my spear as I glared forward.

“Kind of rude to show up like this.” She scoffed at me as she walked over.

“Kinda rude of you to claim anything that’s unique.” I retorted.

“With your heart broken like this, no wonder you’re so mean.” She laughed as she came over.

“Didn’t come here to talk about me.” I spat. She sighed and shook her head at me. “If I had my way, your head would be on a pike for what you did… and I just so happen to have the perfect pike for you right here.” I growled as I stared past her, avoiding her glare. “You aided Valentine… all for what? Something he couldn’t give you even if he tried?” I suggested.

“Have you come to accuse me of something?” She scoffed.

“Oh, I know you’re a cowardly traitor. Everyone does.” I smirked. “Just because you’ve lived so long, _your highness_ doesn’t mean your tactics shouldn’t change.” I spat at her. “It’s spineless to switch sides so easily.”

“Like how you switched for Johnathan?” She giggled at me.

“I didn’t switch… I gave in to a feeling I’ve had for a long time.” I sighed out. “Shadowhunters don’t care about me. I’m more of a downworlder to them.”

“So you’d fall under my domain?” She giggled. I chuckled at that.

“Does that mean I can stage a coup?” I hissed. “Behead you like Antoinette…? One of your pretty little halflings?” I growled. She shut up at that. “Because I can manage that, you’ve pissed off enough downworlders that it wouldn’t be hard.” I shrugged.

“Why did you ask me here?” She swallowed hard. I looked at her.

“There’s going to be a new war coming…” I told her. “And at the end of it, your head will roll on the floor.” I breathed out. “Regardless of who wins, you will die before you see it conclude.” I sighed as I shifted on my feet. “So I offer you a proposition.”

“I could have you reported for this threat.” She spat. I laughed at that.

“Go ahead, I don’t care what the Shadowhunters do anymore. I’m not one of them. I abandoned them at Lake Lyn.” I chuckled as I looked at the river. “Do what you do best… collect the rarest things in the world… including a dark angel. Mark Cain again, I don’t care.” I sighed. She immediately looked at me at that. “Maybe then… I’ll make sure your death is at least painless.” She paled as she stared at me in shock. I reached over and dragged a bloody finger down her cheek. She flinched at that and stared away from me in horror.

“His death destroyed you.” She muttered out.

“That’s the understatement of the millennia!” I cheered as I walked away from her. “See you soon little Queen!” I chuckled darkly. “Oh…. And let them eat cake.” I turned and spat back at her. I saw a visible shiver run up her spine before I returned to walking away.

* * *

**_“I’m worried about Mia…” Magnus came into the Institute, looking at Alec. “She’s acting differently, she hasn’t slept in days, she hasn’t smiled…” he looked at him._ **

**_“She hasn’t come here either since we got her out of Edom…” Alec sighed. Magnus swallowed hard._ **

**_“She… she told me she didn’t want to be a shadowhunter anymore.” Magnus told him. Alec paused at that and froze._ **

**_“She… she what?”_ **

**_“She portalled through the ward on the city when we were looking for Valentine, she was covered in blood and fresh scars still being healed by a rune… she told me Johnathan was dead.” Magnus explained._ **

**_“How did she get through the ward?” Alec blinked in shock. “How did she get injured?”_ **

**_“She wouldn’t say anything about either of those questions.” Magnus sighed. “I’ve never seen her act like this… not after Laurence or after Elijah.”_ **

**_“Johnathan could have done something to her.” Alec suggested. “We’ll bring her in and we can sit down and talk things out.” He smiled at Magnus. “We’ll figure it out. She’ll be ok.”_ **

**_“Alec, I just got a call from Meliorn…” Izzy swallowed hard as she came over. “Mia just threatened the Seelie Queen.”_ **

**_“Ok, she’s not ok…” Alec sighed._ **

**_“Ya think?” Magnus sighed. Alec glanced around him and Magnus sighed._ **

**_“What if Valentine got to her?” Alec swallowed hard._ **

**_“No, she’d never turn her back on the downworld.” Magnus assured him. “The downworld has never outcasted her as Shadowhunters have.”_ **

**_“That’s not helping.” Alec sighed. “Why would she threaten the Seelie Queen?”_ **

**_“They’ve never really seen eye to eye…” Magnus shrugged. “They’ve had fights over the centuries.”_ **

**_“You make it sound like they’re friends.” Izzy blinked at him. Magnus shrugged._ **

**_“Though… if Mia’s threatened her so badly that they called you… Mia’s broken off all friendly contact with her.” Magnus sighed._ **

**_“So they were friends?”_ **

**_“In a way.” Magnus sighed. “The Seelie Queen obsessed over her like she is with Simon now… because of how unique they are.”_ **

**_“Oh.” Alec blinked._ **

**_“They disagreed a lot but Mia was never hostile to her.”_ **

**_“So something’s changed.” Alex sighed. “Izzy, did he say what she was threatened with?”_ **

**_“Beheading and a coup.” Izzy swallowed hard. “Her hand was also apparently coated in mundane blood…”_ **

**_“No. She wouldn’t kill mundanes.” Magnus stated firmly._ **

**_“He didn’t lie…” Izzy stated simply. Magnus froze at that. “They made a deal about something.”_ **

**_“Forced one, sounds more accurate.” Alec sighed. Magnus blinked at that._ **

**_“I don’t know what’s come over her… she’s acting so different lately.” Magnus sighed._ **

**_“He didn’t go into it too much… but she said something about a dark angel…” Izzy swallowed hard._ **

**_“She knows something we don’t.” Alec sighed. “Why is she always two steps ahead of us…?”_ **

**_“What do you mean?” Magnus asked confused. Alec looked at him and breathed in._ **

**_“She knew where the Mirror was. You said she came from Lake Lyn. That was the actual mirror.” He told him. Magnus blinked at that. “She knows more about the angels than we do and that makes her dangerous if she’s turned her back on us.”_ **

**_“In favor of Johnathan.” Clary said as she came over. They both looked at her. “When I saw the vision of the Soul Sword being destroyed… Johnathan… had black wings.” She told them. Alec swallowed hard._ **

**_“So she was swayed by Valentine.” Alec sighed. “Guess we didn’t end the circle.” he rubbed the bridge of his nose._ **

**_“Alec, let’s not jump to conclusions.” Magnus told him. “Just because she’s on Johnathan’s side doesn’t make her on Valentine’s side.”_ **

* * *

I breathed in deeply and moved into the apartment, setting my spear on a table before I went to the bathroom and washed my hand clean.

“ _Soon…”_ I shivered at the whisper in my ear. I closed my eyes and felt his fingertips ghosting over my upper arms. “ _You’ll be back in my arms again soon._ ” I breathed out shakily before I felt myself being summoned again. I grabbed my spear before I was pulled through, certain I was being taken to be killed by the Seelie for what I did.

I swung my blade and stopped it’s blade at my father’s throat, my eyes widening in shock at him being there. I looked around and saw I was in the Institute, surrounded by those I used to call friends. I swallowed hard as I looked at them. I looked down and saw demon wards around me, keeping me from leaving by any means necessary.

“You didn’t.” I muttered out as I looked at him.

“What do you think you’re doing threatening the Seelie Queen and forcing a bargain from her?” He sighed at me. I looked at all the others who had their hands on weapons as a precaution.

“Don’t trust me anymore?” I muttered out as I looked down.

“What happened after you left the last time we summoned you…?” Alec asked simply. I looked at him and breathed in shakily.

“Why should I tell you when I’ll just be thrown in jail again?” I spat.

“We didn’t do that to you. The Clave did.” Clary blinked at me.

“Same difference.” I rolled my eyes. I hissed in pain as I felt my father's magic on my skin. I looked at him shocked that he would use it. I moved to hit him but was pushed back by the wards.

“Tell them. Please don’t make me hurt you any more than I have to.” Magnus told me. I breathed out shakily.

“I portalled to Johnathan.” I breathed out shakily, hating the feeling of being compelled. “Then took them to Alicante.” I whimpered at the feeling, swallowing hard at the burn in my veins. “Dad stop.” I whimpered out.

“No. You have to tell them everything.” He told me firmly. I whimpered and punched the barrier, shaking.

“Why did you take them to Alicante?” Alec asked, nervous. I looked at him and bared my teeth, growling.

“Johnathan and I were going to kill him then hide the mortal instruments so no man could find them ever again.” I whimpered out. They all went silent at that. “So no one could ever compel a wish from the Angel.” I looked down and swallowed hard. “The… the mirror…” I whimpered out. “When I broke out of the Gard during the Civil War, I was drawn to it…” I whispered softly. “I’ve known its secret since then.” I swallowed hard.

“How did Valentine and Johnathan get back to New York?” Alec asked. I looked at him again.

“Valentine knew we were up to something… he sent Johnathan to distract you, forcing me to Portal him back.” I swallowed hard. “He had me continue to lead him… then I turned on him, knowing I couldn’t take him to the mirror.” I breathed in shakily. “We fought. I went into a blind rage when I felt Johnathan die…”

“You felt him die? How?” Alec asked perplexed. I looked at him.

“The fever…” Magnus blinked. “Minor form of possession… completely unconscious.”

“Would… would I be able to hear him if he had left a piece of his soul in me through that…?” I asked gently, looking at my dad. He blinked at me in shock.

“How long has that been happening…?”

“Since he died.” I whispered out. “It’s like when I made the illusion of Elijah… but it feels more real.” I whispered out. He breathed out shakily.

“Johnathan is in your head.” He sighed out. “That explains it then. And also why the barrier is working.” He sighed, tossing his arms in exasperation. I looked down at the barrier and breathed in shakily. “What happened after…?”

“I came out of my rage… underwater in Lake Lyn. I vaguely remembered portalling Valentine away and myself… I was attacked by the werewolves of the forest, and Valentine kababed me.” I explained, rubbing my arm.

“ _In time they’ll all know who you belong to.”_ I shivered at the voice and closed my eyes. “ _You’ve always been mine._ ” I felt his fingers over my neck gently and I sighed out, feeling relief from the burn of my father’s magic.

“I dragged myself on shore, healed myself… that’s where I heard you talking for the first time…” I sighed out.

“You mean Johnathan?” Clary corrected. I opened my eyes and remembered where I was. I nodded slowly.

“I talked to the angel… renounced the Clave… and portalled to dad.” I whispered out.

“Talked to the angel? How?” Alec asked shocked.

“I just talked out loud, I didn’t get any response. I knew he could hear me… that’s what the mirror does.” I sighed. “I bared my soul to the angel to get the pain of my choice off my chest.” I sighed out.

Alec nodded slowly and breathed in. “Why did you threaten the Seelie Queen?” I whimpered at the burn intensifying in me. I shook my head and bore the pain, hating it. “Tell me.”

“No.” I stated abruptly, shifting as the pain only intensified. Magnus looked at me perplexed and worried.

“Tell them, please.” Magnus breathed out. I whimpered out and shook my head, shaking. He paused his magic and I felt it let up for a second before it returned. “Where’s your necklace?” He demanded.

“No.” I whimpered again.

“Why did you have mundane blood on your hands?” He quickly asked. I whimpered as the burn intensified.

“Stop.” I squeaked out, shaking now. “Please.” I whimpered out.

“Magnus.” Alec tried to get him to stop.

“Why are you helping Lilith?” He barked at me. I felt the warmth explode out from me and the entire room went pitch black. I jumped away as the barrier dropped and I landed hard in Lilith’s new church.

I whimpered on the floor, my head throbbing. Lilith quickly came over and helped me up, looking at me worried. My vision was blurry as I fell into her, shaking. My sense of balance was way off and the world was falling over. She held me up gently before one of her people came and picked me up bridal style and carried me to the altar.

“Lay her down there.” Lilith told them. I was laid down on the cold stone and I whimpered in pain. She brushed back my hair gently and looked at me. “Your fever’s returning.” She whispered out. I screamed in agony when she started using her magic on me. “Not too much longer till he is home.” She sighed out as she worked.

“ _Fall asleep into me._ ” He whispered out. My eyes fluttered shut and I fell into the warmth of his arms deep inside me. “ _Sleep, my angel._ _”_ I breathed out a soft sigh as I fell asleep.

I slowly woke up and rolled onto my side, looking around the new location. I didn’t feel as dizzy anymore. I breathed in shakily and slowly pushed myself up to a sitting position. I looked around, confused. I breathed in shakily and got up, moving slowly out of the room and into a common area. I spotted Lilith and walked that way.

“So you’re awake.” She breathed out. I stopped in my tracks and looked at the table in front of her. I came over and looked in and saw Johnathan’s true form resting in a pool of blood. I breathed in shakily and glanced at her, my hatred rebuilding inside me for her. I finally felt normal again. “Do you feel better young warlock?” She asked softly.

“Yea… what did you do?” I whispered out as I looked down at Johnathan.

“I balanced the energy Johnathan gave to you. Your fever should be gone as well.” She told me. I nodded slowly. “Whatever your father did to you before you arrived caused him to lash out to protect you. He’s still weak inside your head from it.” She explained. I looked at her. “Can you still hear him?”

“ _Kill her for me when I wake.”_ I heard him growl out in response. I breathed out shakily.

“Yes.” I whispered out. She nodded slowly.

“Good. When he wakes he’ll be gone in your head.” She whispered out. I nodded slowly.

“ _Then I’ll have you in my arms again… be able to kiss your lips how I want to.”_ I breathed out shakily and swallowed hard. I closed my eyes and looked down, a tear falling.

“You miss him that much?” She asked quietly. I nodded slowly. “As do I child… as do I.” She sighed out and gently rubbed my shoulder. I looked at her and for a split moment, I thought about not killing her but almost immediately remembered that she tortured him for years. “Someone went to Edom while you were sleeping.”

“Who…?” I asked softly.

“Your father.” She breathed out. I opened my eyes and looked out at the city, a tear falling. He went to find Asmodeus then. He must be desperate. I breathed in shakily as I walked around the table and stared out the window, breathing in. I was so lost in the soothing touches Johnathan was granting me that I didn’t hear the footsteps behind us.

“My queen, I have everything you need.” Jace stated simply. I turned and looked back at them, seeing Clary being held cuffed by Jace. I was so out of it still, I barely processed the transaction that passed. Clary was looking at me like I’d betrayed her.

“ _We’ll be a family…_ ” I shivered and closed my eyes, a tear falling down my cheek at the breath I felt on my neck. “ _And we’ll never be apart again._ ”

“What did you do to her?” Clary breathed out shakily. I opened my eyes and looked at her, my eyes my demon mark.

“I’m giving her back her soulmate, why would I hurt her? She aches just the same as I do.” Lilith told her. “I balanced the demonic energy within her. She’ll be the same when he wakes.”

“ _I can’t wait to taste your skin._ ” I shivered and gripped my wrist tightly.

“What is happening to her?”

“Johnathan is talking to her… probably whispering sweet nothings to her to make her compliant.” Lilith sighed out. “Oh, how I envy young love.” She came over and gently brushed back my hair.

“ _Simon’s here… fantastic. Her death will be painful then._ ” I smiled at that and giggled softly at his words. “ _You did great setting that up with the queen._ ” Lilith just smiled at me, not knowing what I was happy about.

“Change her outfit to something more fitting. Go with Blue, that is what your kind wears for the return of those lost.” She muttered back at Clary before two of her people took her to change. I looked at Lilith. “Maybe you should too my dear… he’ll be glad to see you.” She smiled as she stroked my cheek gently.

“I know he will be.” I whispered out. She smiled at that before I snapped and my outfit changed to a beautiful flowing grey dress that was cut at my knees in front and flowed to my ankles in back. It was sleeveless and hung on my arms perfectly. She looked me over curiously at the choice but turned to return to watching over his body. I looked at Jace and breathed in.

“The descent into hell… is easy.” I smirked at him. He looked at me perplexed. I walked around Johnathan and into the main room where her people were all lined up. I looked at them all and breathed in. I slowly dragged my fingers over the table as I moved, lacing my magic into it. It flowed down through the legs into the floor and moved to each of her followers.

“ _Yes, my love. Yes.”_ I shivered at the voice in my head as I ignored Lilith talking to Clary again before she sent off Jace and her minions. I watched them go as my magic lingered on them, completely unnoticed. I smirked and breathed in. I looked back at Lilith as she carved a rune into Clary’s shoulder. “ _I’ll hold you in my arms again soon._ ” I shivered as I felt him leave me. I moved towards Lilith, past Clary. I manifested my spear and stood behind Lilith, glaring at her back. I held my spear close and stayed still.

“Soon he’ll wake and we’ll have him back.” She breathed out shakily.

“He’s already left me.” I told her. She glanced back at me and blinked at my spear. “For the daylighter.” I played off with a coy smile. She nodded slowly before smiling. “Thank you for bringing him back.” I told her. I moved around to the other side of the room, making her face away from Clary. I met Clary’s eyes and breathed in shakily when Simon arrived and got her free. “I can’t live without him.” I whispered out. She gently took my hand and placed it on the casket with hers.

“I know child. Soon.” She whispered out. I nodded and looked up behind her again as Clary yelled at her. I moved my hand away and stood up straight, terrified of what was to come. She went after Clary to stop her from killing herself and Simon came over to me. I swallowed hard and looked down at Johnathan before I handed him my spear. I knew what needed to happen.

“Are you sure?” Simon asked quietly. I nodded and swallowed hard, staring down afraid. He nodded and went about using my weapon to break open the glass. Lilith fell for it and came after him.

“I can’t live without him, but I sure as hell can live without you. And so can he.” I spat at her as she went to attack Simon and the mark exploded out. I held onto the table and tears poured down as Simon was launched with my spear. Lilith flew back and was knocked to the ground as Clary ran to Simon’s aid. I saw Johnathan’s eyes open and I took his hand as his other caught Clary’s wrist.

I looked over at Lilith as she started screaming. “Fuck you and everything you did to him!” I screamed at her before I snapped and moved the apartment, leaving her behind to explode. Clary immediately passed out and I became wobbly as the house settled.

I looked at Johnathan and helped him sit up. I started crying as I looked at him, so happy but so afraid still. He gently reached up and cupped my cheeks. I cried happily and cupped his hands, not caring about the ichor now on me. He quickly moved forward and kissed me deeply. I cried into the kiss and kept it, feeling my nerves finally settle for the first time since he died.


	11. Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT ahead

After a few moments, Johnathan pulled back and looked at me. I couldn’t help but choke out a sob, smiling happily. He chuckled softly at me before he moved and got out of the crypt.

“Mind getting rid of that for me?” He asked softly. I nodded and snapped, making it disappear. “Thanks. Don’t need the reminder.” He smirked as he headed out to the main area, nude and covered in ichor. “I’m going to take a shower and get cleaned up, can you get Clary settled in a room?” He asked gently.

“Anything for you.” I whispered out, nodding. I gently picked her up and carried her to a side room with a couch, laying her on it gently. I knew the real reason we were keeping her around was to protect him, with the added bonus of her being his sister as a secondary benefit.

I moved off and washed my hands of the ichor, cleaning myself up. I breathed out shakily, finally feeling normal again.

I heard the shower start and I glanced back to the door. I slowly moved that way instinctively. I stepped inside and spared a glance at him as he rinsed off the ichor. I came over slowly and he paused, chuckling.

“Been a while since you saw me, are you asking for something already?” He chuckled out. I smiled at that as I stepped closer.

“Only if you want to.” I said softly.

“If I asked you to join me… would you?” He asked gently. I looked at him and saw he had turned to face me. I saw my necklace around his neck and I smiled. I gently reached out and touched it.

“I would.” I said softly.

“Then join me.” He whispered out. I breathed out shakily and met his gaze. I nodded and went to snap away my clothes but he grabbed my arm. “Do it slowly.” He whispered out. I nodded and reached for the zipper on the dress, slowly pulling it down. He watched me intently and I let the dress fall to the floor. I lifted my foot and pulled off my heel, then the next. Now I was significantly shorter than him when I had been at his height. He chuckled softly at me. “Not wearing underwear or a bra. I like that.” He chuckled before he gently pulled me into the water with him and kissed me deeply.

I relaxed into his arms and kept the kiss, I slid my hands into his hair and breathed him in. His fingers slowly danced over my skin, letting the warm water run over our bodies.

“I missed holding you in my arms.” He whispered to me. I breathed him in and danced my fingers over his skin gently. He breathed me in and looked down into my eyes.

“It feels like it’s been a lifetime…” I whispered out. He chuckled at that. “Like I was made to be right here.” I breathed him in. He ran his fingers down my spine slowly. “In your arms.”

“Despite how little time you and I actually spent together… I believe you’re right.” He chuckled out. I pulled him back down into a kiss and he pushed me up against the wall, his tongue chasing mine into my mouth. I breathed out and made a pleased sound as he trapped me between his arms. I ran a hand down his chest slowly and shivered as he grunted into my mouth.

“Shall I play with you?” I whispered against his lips. He smirked and nodded as he kissed me again. I returned it and let my hand trail down his abdomen slowly. He pulled my hips closer and his tongue teased into my mouth again. I met his tongue with mine and he picked me up, wrapping my legs around his waist.

I giggled and pulled him tighter to me. “Someone’s happy to see me.” I giggled out as I felt him grind against me.

“I’ve been in your head for a while, I know the dirty things you want me to do to you.” He teased. I shivered at that thought and he chuckled. He slowly placed heavy kisses down my neck. I closed my eyes and let my head rest back on the shower wall. “How you want me to bruise every inch of your flawless skin.” He whispered softly. “How you want me to claim you, mark you as mine.” He growled out and gently bit my neck. I moaned softly at that and pressed harder to him. He groaned in return and rocked his hips upward, giving us a delicious taste of friction.

“Fuck me…” I whimpered out. He looked at me and breathed in shakily.

“Are you sure…?” He asked softly. I nodded and almost instantly he rolled his hips just right and slid into me. I moaned instantly and gripped onto the back of his neck. He groaned at the feeling and had to take a moment to take it all in. “Didn’t realize you were one for dirty talk.” He whispered out. I shivered before he rolled his hips up into me, testing it out.

I moaned and slid my fingers into his hair, gently pulling on it. He groaned and bucked into me at that. “Do that again.” He growled as he gripped my hips tighter. I shivered and pulled on his hair again. He bucked again at that. “Keep doing that.” He growled before his lips captured mine again and he found a rhythm with his hips.

It was slow and overwhelming but so delicious. It was hard to breathe from how close together we were but this moment couldn’t be more perfect.

His lips dragged away from mine and started kissing heavily over my neck. I shivered and held onto him, moaning softly at every roll of his hips. He was intoxicating. He always made me feel so dizzy but so good.

I cried out as a particularly rough roll hit a spot that had me seeing spots. He pulled his lips away from my neck. He looked at my face before he did it again, earning him another cry of his name. He groaned and continued the motion and sped up.

I couldn’t stop moaning now as my vision was going white from the pleasure of that one spot. He groaned as well as he watched me, absolutely enthralled by how I came undone under his touch.

I clawed down his neck and over his back and moaned loudly, arching as I orgasmed, my vision completely gone now. I tightened my legs around him and knew I had tightened around him inside me. He groaned loudly in return and bucked a few times before stalling. I shivered at the burning heat filling me.

“You… you just came inside…” I whispered out, my voice shaky. He looked into my eyes and chuckled.

“Was I not supposed to?” He chuckled at me. I let out a soft laugh, though my body was starting to feel the fatigue of an orgasm like that.

“It’s just so hot…” I shivered at the feeling again.

“I thought warlocks were sterile.” He offered.

“Who knows if I am.” I laughed at that and gently ran my fingers over his neck. “My dad thought he was but… here I am.” I laughed.

“I’ll get the stele then.” He chuckled at me as he slowly slid out of me. I nodded and wobbled as he set me on my feet. I relaxed back against the wall and closed my eyes, soaking up the afterglow. He rinsed off again before he grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist, moving to go find the stele.

I hummed softly and rinsed off, cupping my sex and feeling some of his cum dripping out of me onto my fingers. I did my best to clean up the mess even with my weak legs. I heard him come back and I looked over. He was smiling at me before he turned me around to face him. He saw the rune already on me and chuckled before he went over it with the stele to activate it.

“I’ll remember to pull out next time. I didn’t realize.” He told me. I smiled at that.

“Yeah well I’m a medical mystery so… no fault in your logic.” I giggled softly. He smirked and nodded before he kissed me gently. I returned it and turned off the water. “I’d just rather be safe than sorry.” I told him.

“Understandable.” He nodded. I took a towel and wrapped it around me, smiling at him. I kissed him gently before moving into the main bedroom to get dressed. “You’re too good to me.”

“And you’re a bad influence, what’s your point?” I laughed softly as I dropped the towel and looked through the clothes in the closet. He laughed from the bathroom.

* * *

**_“I’m telling you exactly what she said. She helped me.” Simon sighed at Izzy as they moved for the Seelie realm. “She gave me her spear to kill Johnathan.”_ **

**_“She wouldn’t though. She’s in love with him.” Izzy sighed as they waited at the bridge. “She died with him.” She sighed._ **

**_“And I did that. I killed her and Clary.” He breathed out shakily._ **

**_“She knew the consequences of the Mark.” Meliorn chuckled as he came over to them._ **

**_“She knew about the mark?” Izzy blinked._ **

**_“She requested it to be put on Simon.” He explained._ **

**_“She… what?” Simon glared. Meliorn chuckled._ **

**_“When she threatened the Queen, she reminded her of the mark.” Meliorn explained before they all moved through the portal provided. “We believe it was her intention to use you to kill Lilith.” Simon froze at that._ **

**_“She knew I’d kill Lilith…” Simon whispered out. Meliorn led them into the court and before the Queen._ **

**_“Of course she did. She planned everything.” The Seelie Queen stated simply. “She always knows.” She got up and came over to them. “Even with her birth being unique, her uncanny knowledge of what’s to come makes her far more unique than anything else I’ve met.”_ **

**_“She can see the future?” Izzy asked confused._ **

**_“Not how you think. She knows what needs to be done far in advance but she does not know the outcome.” The Seelie Queen explained. “She guided me to mark you, knowing it could kill Lilith but not knowing you’d be there.” She circled them slowly. “It’s why despite her threats to kill me, I still consider her my friend.”_ **

**_“If she can see the future… aren’t you more afraid of her threats?” Simon blinked at her. She stayed silent. “So you know you’re going to die by her hand… yet you still think of her as your friend…?”_ **

**_“Of course.” She breathed in. “Why are you here?”_ **

**_“Take the mark off of me.” Simon breathed out._ **

* * *

**_“Magnus… are you ok…?” Alec asked softly as he stepped over to him. Magnus was standing in the courtyard staring at the unlit candle in front of him. “We can light it for her… if you want to.”_ **

**_“I want to believe she’s still alive… she’s always narrowly avoided death… always.” Magnus whispered out. “If anyone could cheat death, it’s always been her.”_ **

**_“We can hope.” Alec nodded at him. “Then… want to write a fire letter… and hope it reaches her instead?” He asked softly. Magnus looked at him and smiled a little._ **

**_“Yes… please…” Magnus breathed out shakily. “I can’t admit she’s dead… I can’t. It would hurt too much… much more than anything has in centuries.” Magnus whispered out. Alec nodded and hugged him gently. Magnus leaned into him and breathed shakily. “Losing her… and my magic the same day… hurts more than when I lost my mother.”_ **

**_“I’m sure it does. I can’t even imagine what you’re feeling…” Alec whispered to him. Magnus leaned into him and Alec held him gently._ **

* * *

I hummed softly as I pulled on a jacket and spun my hair up into a bun. “Going somewhere?” Johnathan asked softly. I looked back at him and smiled. I zipped up the jacket and came over to him.

“Gonna go get some supplies. And see if I can find anything on that sword you’re looking for.” I told him. He nodded and stroked my cheek gently. “You stay here and wait for Clary to wake up. I shouldn’t be too long.” I smiled at him. He chuckled and nodded before he kissed me gently. I returned it and relaxed into him. ”Anything specific I should grab?” I smiled.

“Not that I can think of.” He shrugged. “Just come back.” He whispered out. I looked into his eyes and breathed in.

“I will. I promise.” I smiled at him. He nodded and kissed me again. I giggled softly and pulled back, lifting my mask over my face before leaving. I started hiking to the nearest town for supplies.

I portalled the groceries to the apartment as I spotted a Seelie walking around town. I moved that way and grabbed their wrist. “Tell your Queen I have a present for her…” I told them, burning an image into their wrist before I let go and moved off, feeling a pull to go somewhere.

I jumped to Paris and shifted out of my clothes as I walked, my hair cascading down my back and a beautiful dark violet dress draped around me. I stepped into a shop and looked at the demon in front of me. I smirked.

“Came to make a deal.” I stated simply as I came over.

“I don’t do deals with nephilim.” He hissed out.

“I turned my back on that heritage, I’m a warlock.” I growled out. He raised a brow at me before hesitantly pulling out his ledger. “I can feel that it’s here. Give it to me. You know exactly what I want.” I spat.

“I do not give things away.” He growled in return. I stepped closer and looked into his eyes.

“I never said I wasn’t going to pay.” I growled out and waved my hand, payment dropping on his counter. “Give it to me.” I hissed out. He nodded slowly and moved into the back for a moment before coming back out with something wrapped in a cloth. I gently opened it and looked down at the blade, smirking. I took it in hand and rose it up to look it over. “Beautiful.” I sighed out. I spun it in hand and looked at it carefully. “Take your payment. I’m sure it’s more than sufficient.” I waved him off as I sheathed it and hooked it onto my back.

“Thank you for your business Ms...” He muttered out as he looked at me. I breathed in and looked at him.

“Bane.” I told him before I headed out onto the street, walking to the entrance to the Seelie Realm there. I breathed in and waited for the portal to open after my message was received. I hummed softly as I waited before I smirked at the guards stepping out of a portal to escort me. “Bout time.” I muttered out as I walked inside with them. They led me inside and through the forest.

“You’re really asking for your death aren’t you?” One guard growled. I stepped into the court and looked at the Seelie Queen.

“Ahh, I see you’re alone again.” She laughed softly. I rolled my eyes.

“Doesn’t make me any less dangerous.” I told her as I stepped closer. She looked at me, narrowing her eyes.

“Johnathan has really changed you.” She muttered out. I shrugged.

“Maybe.” I muttered out.

“You have a present for me?” She raised a brow at me. I smirked and pulled the sword off my back and showed it to her.

“More like a loan…” I told her. She raised a brow at me. “Keep it safe until Johnathan is ready for it.” I told her.

“Why would I do that?” She scoffed.

“It’s the Morning Star sword…” I told her which immediately perked her interest. “Keep it safe… you join the side of the war that will win like you always do.” I chuckled.

“Last I checked you wanted me dead.”

“Still do.” I shrugged. “But I see use in you for the time being.” I told her before blinking at the fire message sent to me. I caught it from the air and looked at it, raising a brow. It was a letter from my dad filled with apologies for what he had done and asking me to come home. I folded it up and tucked it away before refocusing on her. “You… can bring out Johnathan’s full potential.”

“And why should I let you leave after I get the sword?” She raised a brow at me. I sighed.

“You shouldn’t.” I smirked. She raised a brow. “Let me send a fire message and then you can send me to the wander woods if you want.” I shrugged.

“You had no intent on leaving…” she blinked at me.

“None.” I told her, chuckling. “It’s safer here for me. Especially with a secret Shadowhunter team on the move again.”

“What do you mean?” She asked perplexed. I chuckled.

“Heavenly Fire.” I chuckled. “They torture and experiment on downworlders, and kill their own if they’re discovered.” I told her. “Including your own subjects.” I pointed out. I saw rage building in her eyes.

“And why should I let you stay? It’ll only end up inciting Johnathan’s wrath.” She pointed out.

“Because it means you get to keep me… and bait him.” I hissed out. “Your own personal part demon Shadowhunters who you can breed.” I hissed out, leaving a sour taste on my tongue. She looked up at me and slowly smirked. “You’d like that… wouldn’t you?” I smirked, a dark look in my eyes. She hummed in contentment and smiled. I handed off the sword to one of her warriors.

“Rather than the wander woods… you can have a personal quarter.” She told me. I nodded and watched her as she looked at me. “Send your fire message… then you’ll be sent to your chambers.”

“Of course.” I smirked. I pulled out my stele and wrote my message out, sending it to Johnathan.

_Found a lead, got taken by the Seelie Queen. Don’t come for me until Clary is cooperative._

_Paris. Find the Vetis._

I tucked my stele away before I was guided off. I smirked as I moved, knowing I was exactly where I needed to be. When I got to my room and the doors shut behind me I pulled out my stele again and wrote out a hasty message to my father.

_I’m safe in the Seelie Realm, don’t come looking for me._


	12. Wrath

I stepped out of the hall and into the main room, looking up at Johnathan standing before the queen. His eyes immediately filled with relief at seeing me. He ran over to embrace me but was stopped by guards.

“You’ll get her back and the sword after you’ve done something for me.” She muttered out. “Kill Lilith. Prove that I can trust you.”

“What about her? She can vouch for me.” Johnathan begged, looking at me. I breathed in as I watched him.

“I’m afraid vouching won’t cut it this time.” She told him firmly as she looked back at me. “Besides, I rather like her being around.”

“You want me to kill Lilith in exchange for her and the sword? Done.” He barked, anger in his eyes. She giggled softly as she looked at him.

“I was hoping you’d say that.” She teased. “We shall send you to Edom.” She nodded before he was escorted out.

“I’ll get you back! I promise!” He yelled back to me as he was moved out of the court.

“He really doesn’t know you gave yourself to me willingly?” She asked confused. I looked at her before shaking my head. “Why conceal that from him?”

“Why do Seelies hide the truth?” I posed in return. She laughed at that.

“To avoid a painful truth.” She nodded. I smirked.

“Yup.” I looked forward and breathed in.

“You are such a strange one.” She laughed softly. I turned to leave before pausing at seeing Simon coming into the court. I raised a brow at him. “Oh is this the first you two have seen each other since Lilith’s banishment?” She teased.

“Yes.” I answered and stepped over to him. “What are you doing here daylighter?” I asked softly.

“I heard you were here…” he started to glare at me. I raised a brow. “Who’s side are you on?” He barked.

“My own side, what does it matter?” I rolled my eyes.

“Why’d you tell her to give me the mark?” He barked at me. I giggled at that.

“Is that what this is all about?” I laughed. “You were the most efficient way to banish Lilith. I stood no chance against her with just my spear.” I pointed out. “That reminds me… what did happen to my spear?” I growled at him as I stepped into his personal space. He seemed to feel threatened and he backed away, fear in his eyes. “Funny seeing a vampire afraid of me…” I giggled out. “Trust me. Everything will end up just fine when I’m done.” I rolled my eyes and walked back to the Seelie Queen. “Besides… I won’t be here much longer.” I smirked.

“Is that so?” The Seelie Queen asked. I looked at her and smirked.

“Johnathan will be captured by Shadowhunters, Lilith will live.” I breathed out as I danced my finger over a goblet on the table. “I’ll need to break him free before I go to Edom myself to finish the deed I planned from the beginning.”

“You just said you couldn’t finish her off.” Simon blinked in confusion. I chuckled softly and looked back at him.

“The mark of Cain… weakened her.” I growled out. “You not only banished her from the earth, but you also gave me the opportunity to kill her.” I laughed. “I know exactly where she’ll go too.”

“How?” The Seelie Queen asked confused. I looked at her and smirked.

“I’ve been seeing the future since I was young. It’s gotten more powerful since I met Johnathan.” I breathed out and closed my eyes. “End Lilith… and not only do I avenge my lover… I destroy the source of Demons. Effectively making them finite.”

“So you still follow the Angel.” The Seelie Queen smirked. I nodded as I looked up at the branches. “Thought you abandoned Shadowhunters.”

“Oh I have, doesn’t mean I can’t fight for the angel.” I told her. She nodded slowly. “Valentine’s approach… was flawed. Downworlders are not an issue. We’re not the problem.” I breathed out. “End the war by cutting off its source.” I sighed out. “Effectively stopping demons from coming to Earth… that is my goal.” I pointed out.

“Without hurting downworlders…” Simon breathed out. I nodded slowly. “How can someone so pure-hearted be in love with a monster like Johnathan?” He asked conflicted. I took a spear from a Seelie and quickly moved and put the tip to Simon’s throat before he even had a chance to blink.

“Don’t confuse me for an angel.” I growled out, my eyes turning to their cat-eye. “Because I am no such thing.” I hissed. He startled backward and stared at me in fear.

I jumped into the cell and slowly came over to Johnathan who was tied up. I came over and snapped his restraints off, smirking as I looked at him.

“She let you go…?” He asked worriedly. I looked at him and breathed in deeply. He stood up and came closer, pulling me into a needy kiss. I returned it and cupped his neck, breathing him in. He kept it and pulled me closer. “Get us out of here.” He growled against my lips. I smirked and nodded, wrapping my arm around his neck before I snapped, a protective ward appearing around us as the door opened.

He held me close and looked back at the Shadowhunters who came in. I relished in his scent, letting that dazed feeling overtake me again. I closed my eyes and breathed him in.

“Let’s kill the Seelie Queen.” I whispered in his ear, giggling like I was drunk. Johnathan chuckled at me as he held me tight. I saw that glow in Clary’s eyes and smirked as I snapped, taking all three of us away.

I landed us in the apartment and looked at Clary who was very compliant at the moment. I breathed in and pulled back from Johnathan. He let me go reluctantly and watched me move.

“Enjoy your sister while I get myself a weapon.” I breathed in. “I promised to behead her, lets make it a reality.” I muttered out.

“My angel.” He chuckled out. I found a sword and looked it over carefully, relaxed.

“Once our business is done with her… I’ll finish the job with Lilith. She deserves it ten times over.”

“Good luck with that, she took Cain.” He sighed.

“Oh, that’s an easy thing to fix.” I chuckled out. “I can manage to work around the mark of Cain.” I sighed out as I came over. “Clary, glad you’re feeling better about this situation.” I smiled at her. I kissed Johnathan gently. He returned it and held me close. “Got your family back.” I whispered against his lips. He chuckled and smiled. He stroked my cheek gently. I smiled up at him. “I love you.” I whispered to him.

“I love you too.” He whispered back.

I fell backward from being forcibly sent to Edom. I was about to stop Jace from hurting Johnathan before the Seelie Queen threw me through it. I rolled in the hot dirt as I crash-landed. I screamed in anger at being sent here already and Johnathan was without me again.

I breathed out shakily and got up, holding my sword close as I moved to Lilith’s domain. I felt myself fill with energy and I gasped in. I turned and looked at where I had been, seeing my grandfather standing there watching after me. I nodded my thanks to him before I moved into her realm.

I had a burning fire in me, needing to end this. I needed to kill her. Everything would make sense once she was dead.

I stomped into her place and growled at Cain as he stood in front of me. I took a deep breath before I snapped and the fires of hell surrounded him and engulfed him. I moved around him, absolute hatred in my eyes as I marched towards Lilith who looked started and now scared at my gaze.

“What are you doing?!” She gasped out. I quickly moved behind her and slit her throat open before stabbing the sword through her chest.

“Getting what I want.” I growled out. She gasped and choked on her own ichor, batting at the tip of my sword that was through her. “Johnathan… never loved you.” I whispered in her ear. “You tortured him. You hurt so many people.” I breathed out shakily. I exhaled and I felt the fires of hell engulf her and go into her wound, burning her from the inside out.

She screamed in agony as I pulled back and fumbled backward, my head fuzzy. I watched her turn to ash, Cain following suite. I leaned to the wall and slid down it, staring out. I started to cry, my body finally feeling something it hadn’t in a long time.

I finally felt relief. I finally felt like a weight had been taken off of me. I closed my eyes and let the tears fall. I finally felt all that burning anger leave me. I finally felt free. I could breathe.

I didn’t know when I had passed out but I eventually woke up in my grandfather’s arms as he carried me through Edom. I was so dizzy and my body felt so light.

“You did it, my child.” He whispered out as he laid me on a couch and brushed back my hair. “You fulfilled your purpose in this world.” My eyes fluttered shut and I breathed softly. “The reason the angels and I had agreed to create you is finished… and finally your soul… can be free to do as you wish.” He stroked back my hair gently. “Nothing will stand in your way ever again.” He whispered before I felt myself leaving Edom. “Good luck.”


	13. Goodbye

I breathed softly as I was laid in soft grass, the smell of flowers around me prominent. I fluttered my eyes open before I felt a hand gently resting on my cheek.

“She actually did it. Call me impressed.” The Seelie Queen laughed softly. “She actually killed Lilith and Cain, despite the mark I bestowed upon him.” I blinked through the fog and looked up at the beautiful head of blond above me. I felt the fingers gently stroking my cheek and I leaned into it.

“What’s wrong with her?” Johnathan’s voice whispered.

“She’s been holding rage for so long with no fulfillment until now.” She explained as she stepped over. “All of that stress and anger… she’s crashing.” I felt myself get picked up again. I looked at the blond and breathed in.

“So beautiful…” I whispered out. He chuckled softly as he carried me. “Where am I…?” I whispered out, still really out of it.

“The Seelie Court for now.” He told me. I hummed softly.

“Next on the list…” I whispered out. He chuckled again and I felt lips on my temple.

“Yes, love.” He whispered to me. I hummed softly in content. “Congrats on ridding the world of Lilith, love.” I smiled.

“Johnathan can be free now…” I whispered out.

“I am love.” He sighed out. I hummed again before I was laid on a bed.

“I will leave you two to yourselves.” The Seelie Queen whispered out before I heard doors shut. I felt a body lay next to me and I curled closer to its warmth, breathing in. I felt such gentle touches and caresses on my skin. They were so soothing and I could feel the love through them.

“I have a boyfriend.” I whispered out with a smile.

“You’re really out of it love.” He chuckled softly.

I hummed again and breathed softly. “I think I’m gonna die.” I whispered out. The hand stopped and made me look up into such beautiful blue eyes.

“You’re not going to die. I will keep you safe.” He whispered out. I breathed in and looked at him, starting to finally recognize him.

“Sebastian…” I whispered out with a smile. He sighed. “No… that’s not right…” I whispered out. “Johnathan…?” I whispered out.

“Yes.” He chuckled at me. I breathed in and looked at him.

“I… I think I’m gonna die when you’re gone…” I whispered, a tear falling. He paused at that and looked at me. “Your warmth is all that’s keeping me here…” I whispered, closing my eyes.

“What do you mean?” He asked confused.

“I was created… to kill Lilith… nothing more, nothing less.” I whispered out. He looked at me perplexed as he stroked my cheek. “It’s why I was drawn to you…” I whispered out. “I was never meant to love.” Tears fell down my cheeks as I squeezed my eyes shut. He pulled me closer and put his forehead to mine.

“I don’t care that you were meant to just be a weapon by the angel… I fell in love with you.” He whispered. “You told me you loved me… is it still true?” He asked softly. I nodded slowly as tears fell. “Then let’s defy fate. Let’s defy the angel.” He whispered out.

“I feel so weak…” I whispered out, tears falling.

“Just one last thing to do love… then we can sleep.” He whispered. “You kill the Seelie Queen… I will take care of the Shadowhunters who hurt you, make them all pay for what they did to you.”

“Johnathan I don’t think I have the strength.” I whispered out. He looked at me and breathed me in.

“Do this one thing… and we can sleep together for eternity.” He whispered as he brushed his lips against mine. I felt tears fall again. I gently grabbed onto his jacket and cried softly. “Please… please don’t go yet.” He whispered as he held me tighter.

“I’m scared…” I whimpered out. He brushed back my hair gently and kissed me gently. “I don’t want to die…”

“Then don’t.” He whispered back, his voice breaking. “Just a little longer. Please.” He rubbed my side gently as he held me. “Mia please…” I held onto him, shaking.

“I don’t know how long I can…” I whispered out.

“As long as you can is all I ask.” He whispered out. I nodded slowly.

“I don’t think I’m strong enough to do what you want me to…” I whispered out. He breathed me in before I felt warmth fill me. I gasped in and my eyes opened wide, focusing on him in greater detail.

“We’ll share my strength. I cannot lose you now.” He whispered out. I held onto him, feeling like I was filled with lightning. “Not the only person who has ever loved me. I can’t.” He begged before he kissed me deeply. I returned it, feeling that need in me. I needed his love, I needed his touch.

He rolled me under him and slid between my legs as he kissed me hungrily. I returned it, cupping his neck.

I slowly got dressed, still feeling weird and like I was going to fall apart any second. I looked back at Johnathan as he dressed and I breathed out shakily. He glanced back at me and smiled.

“We’ll get through this… together.” He whispered out as he came over and cupped my neck gently. He kissed me gently and pulled me closer. I returned it and closed my eyes. “Let’s end this.” He whispered out. I nodded and slid my hands into his hair gently.

“I like the blond… but I miss the red.” I whispered out. He chuckled softly.

“I miss your rage…” he told me. I nuzzled him gently. “You’re back to that scared girl I saw in the Fairchild manor.” I looked into his eyes and breathed in. He kissed me gently again and I returned it. “Kill the Seelie Queen for me.” He whispered out. I nodded and took his blade, moving out to her.

“I believe I promised you a beheading.” I breathed out as I came for her. She turned and looked at me in fear and shock. I swung with ease, the vines coming to stop me burning the instant they touched my skin. I sliced clean through her neck and I smirked as she collapsed, her head rolling off to the side. I looked at the seelies who backed away in fear. “Find a new queen.” I spat as I moved with Johnathan out of the realm. I smiled at him as I moved.

He chuckled at me and spread his wings. I squeaked as he picked me up and carried me out of the realm and back to New York. He dropped me off on my father’s balcony and looked down at me from his perch.

“You stay here… you’ve done everything I asked. When this ends, I’ll come back for you.” He smiled at me. I smiled back and nodded. “I promise. I love you.” He leaned down and pecked my lips gently. I smiled up at him and gently let go of his hand. I watched him fly off and I swallowed hard.

“I love you too.” I whispered out, watching him go. I breathed out shakily and my smile slowly faded. I knew we were going to die. I didn’t know how but I knew we were. I heard the door open behind me and I turned around and saw my father. “Dad…” I whimpered out before I threw myself into his arms, dropping my blade.

“Dumpling.” He breathed out shakily. I held onto him and cried softly. He held me tight and breathed in. I held onto him and shook. “You’re ok. You’re here. You’re safe.” He whispered out.

I nuzzled into him. ”I love you so much, papa… I want you to know that.” I whispered. He pulled back and looked into my eyes, wiping away my tears and pushing back my hair.

“Why are you talking like you’re not going to see me again?” He asked worriedly. I dropped my head and tears fell harder. “Dumpling what’s wrong…?”

“Papa… I’m going to die today…” I whispered out, my voice breaking.

“No, you’re not. You’re not going to die.” He told me gently. I sniffed as I cried.

“Abuelo made a deal with the angel… It wasn’t a miracle. I was a weapon.” I told him. He looked at me worried. “I was created to kill Lilith.” I sniffed as I looked at him. “I succeeded… and I have no more purpose in this world.”

“Of course you have a purpose. Your purpose is to live, to love, to laugh.” He breathed in shakily as he held me. I choked on a sob as I held onto him.

“Papa… I’m only alive now… because Johnathan doesn’t want to let go.” I whimpered out. He looked at me confused and worried. “I’m going to die when Johnathan dies… and I’ve already seen it.” I choked out. “Just… just hold me…” I whimpered out, leaning into him as I cried softly. “Please… don’t make this any harder than it already is.” He gently carried me inside and I held onto him. “I’m so sorry papa…” I whispered out. “I’m sorry to ruin your wedding.” I choked out. He paused at that.

“You knew…?” He whispered out. I nodded and sniffed. “Oh, dumpling…” he whispered out. I curled up to him as he sat down and held me in his lap. “Help me pick things out… for tonight? Since you can’t come…?” He choked out. I sniffed and nodded as I curled to him. He nodded and used his magic to go through the wringer of wedding planning while holding me.

I helped him decide things before he got a call on his phone. I looked at him and clung to him, not wanting to be alone.

“You can come with me, Dumpling.” He whispered out as he carried me through a portal to the institute. I leaned into him and closed my eyes, tears still falling. He carried me gently and I tuned out all the conversations happening around me as I nuzzled into my father, scared. He explained to them what I said and while no one believed they didn’t press it. I watched as he sent Clary through a portal. I choked on a sob silently and curled tighter to him. I used my stele to write to Johnathan one last time.

_I love you beyond the confines of life and death_

_I always will._

_Find me in the next life._

I sniffed and sent it off. He caught it on the monitor and read it. I saw a single tear slip down his cheek before he confronted Clary. I looked away from the monitor and felt the heat starting to subside in me, my head getting light again.

“I’m scared…” I whimpered out, looking up at my father. He sat with me on the ground and held me in his arms.

“I know dumpling. I know.” He whispered out, his voice breaking as he tried to stay strong for me.

“I don’t want to die…” I choked out, looking up at him. I felt my body get lighter than it had been when I arrived in the Seelie realm. “I don’t want to go…” I squeaked out, tears pouring down my face. He shushed me gently and wiped away my tears.

“I’m right here Mia…” he whispered out. I looked up at him and felt my heart slowing.

“I love you papa…” I whispered out, feeling my breath starting to slip too.

“I love you so much dumpling… so much.” He whispered out. “Everything’s going to be ok.” He whispered as he stroked my hair gently. I saw a light glowing above him and I saw an angel looking down at me, gently reaching out and picking me up. I felt all the tension leave my body and my heart stopped.


End file.
